Shunned by the school
by Kuya Sukawe
Summary: Takashi Yamazaki, a punk feared and hated by all the students in Seijo High. He's a 'lone wolf' in his school. Now, it's going change...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the CCS stuff.**

**Claimer: I own the plot though. :D**

**Summary:**

Takashi Yamazaki, a punk--everyone in school fears him. Worse than that, no one will get near him. He's a 'lone wolf' in his school. Now, it's going change. A girl gets near him and began to get close to him. An unexpected thing happened that changes his mode in life. More trouble comes, but willnot bealone anymore. A girl that hateshim will have affectionfor him. A group of friends began to invite him. His life will take a sharp turn, making his day more lively and funny with a pinch of teen romance. To find out more, read it. ;-)

**Chapter 1: Yamazaki**

It was a beautiful day for school. It's Monday in Tomoeda; the start of a new week. The bright afternoon sun shone upon the earth, giving its radiant rays of warmth…

(_crowds whispering and murmuring)_

_Oh no! He's here._

_What? He's here already._

_Oh this day is 'dooms day'_

_Look at him! Look at his face._

_I think had been to another fight._

_Ugh! I hate being with him._

The crowd of students kept on murmuring on the grounds of Seijou High as a young dark haired boy walks in to the campus. Students near the guy scattered, avoiding him. They stared at him fearfully as he slowly walks to the building to the school building where his classroom is.

Noticing the stares around him, he glared at them back. The crowd suddenly looked away when he did it. Then he continued on walking.

He was Takashi Yamazaki, with serious-morbid-looking set of eyes. He also had a physique of an athlete, and was infamous for his reputation of being the "bad" guy of the whole batch; an evil teenager who always finds trouble in every corner of the streets. With his reputation, the gangs of other schools near Seijou wanted to challenge him in many ways possible, testing how _bad _he was.

His fellow students, in the same year, feared him a lot. They won't get a meter close to him, afraid that he might attack them and do whatever he pleased to them, even his classmates near Takashi. They would move their desks away from him. Some of them also gossiped a lot of things about him. They even commented that he won't ever have a good future for being as he was now.

X00X00X

_In a deserted parking lot…_

Takashi walked along the dark path before him. It was very dim inside that remote parking lot. He looked around the place, looking suspiciously at his surroundings.

Suddenly, five teenage boys surrounded Takashi. All of them wore white trench coats and had a complicated Japanese caricature at the back of it. They held wooden katanas, and they looked at the dark haired boy devilishly.

Takashi moved eyes at each one of them, checking them out and waiting for one them to attack. His fist clenched as he moved to his fighting stance. They all laughed cockily, seeing that he was out numbered by five sword-wielding gang boys.

Moments later, one of them made the first move and dashed toward Yamazaki. At that time, Takashi knew it was coming. He began to move and dodged the sword. He then quickly kicked the guy on the left side of his ribs. It scored a hundred when it hit the guy. Soon after, a second one charged followed by the other three members.

Takashi grinned cockily. He punched on of them while kicking the other one behind. He back fisted one behind him, and quickly dodged the barrage of swords coming down on him. Leaning left and leaning right, he dodged the deadly blows that should have hit him.

He backed a couple of meters away from the gang members. The boy smiled confidently.

One of the gang members sneered at him, and he attacked. He swung his sword to the neck of Takashi, buy Yamazaki quickly ducked, avoiding it.

"Is that all you got?" he asked the gang.

One sneered angrily at him.

"_I'm going to kill you!"_

Before the guy could react, Takashi made his move and gave him a huge uppercut to the jaw. The guy received the full blow, then, he fell down unconscious. Another member cut in, swinging his wooden blade to the head of Yamazaki.

Takashi caught the swift blade with his left hand. The guy was caught by surprise. Yamazaki gave a good right hook to the idiot's face. The guy shout out in pain as Takashi's fist drove to his cheek. He fell down face first to the ground.

Yamazaki looked down at him, smiling sadistically. His eyes moved to the three remaining gang members. They were pissed off by his cockiness.

"_I'm gonna get you!"_ shouted the guy in the middle of the three. He rushed to Takashi with his hands gripping firmly unto the hilt of the wooden sword.

He raised his hands up for a lethal blow to Takashi. In a flash, the dark haired boy countered the blow, leaving the attacker disarmed. The sword flew to the air. The attacker's face was full of disbelief. In an instant, Yamazaki delivered a swift sidekick to the guy's torso.

_Ahhk!_ The attacker flew to the air from Yamazaki's powerful kick and dropped to the ground.

Takashi dashed towards the remaining members, giving them multiple punches and kicks to the chest and head. He was beating them into a pulp and relentlessly hitting them. In the end, the whole gang dropped down unconscious and beaten up, and Takashi smiled widely as he left.

"You're no match for me," he said while he walked away. He laughed cockily as he left the battered gang.

X00X00X

_The next morning…_

As he walked inside the school's entrance gate, many stared at Takashi. Their eyes showed feelings of fear, and some showed hatred to him. The students that were getting near to him moved away, trying to get a good distance from the boy.

Takashi looked at them, moving his head from side-to-side before he continued walking to the building where his classroom was. He narrowed eyes at them as he entered the school building.

Takashi sat on his seat at the far end of the classroom. There he stared out of the window, trying to get some peace while the students stared him fearfully. Some of the students inside his classroom began to make gossips about him again.

_He's been always picking up fights._

_Yeah I know. He always beats everyone he sees in front of his eyes._

_I hope his future will be miserable. I hate to see him every time I walk to the streets._

_Let's just hope that he would be kicked out of this school. He doesn't even 'deserver' enrolling here…_

Moments later, the sliding door of Class D-146 (Takashi's classroom) opened; entered a young, angry, golden brown haired girl, wearing the Seijo High uniform: a short sleeved polo shirt tucked inside her dark blue, half-cut skirt that only covered half of her firm thigh. The girl stomped her way towards the dark haired guy at the end of the classroom.

"You really have the nerve making trouble to our school," she said angrily at Yamazaki. Her eyebrows lowered down to him, and her mouth frowned at the sight of him.

She was Sakura Kinomoto, a young and beautiful girl with emerald eyes and a slim body structure. She was shorter than Takashi but has a speech power of an angry mom to a naughty child (if you what I mean).To be more precise, she was the only girl that put up against Takashi and scold whenever he has done something bad; like fighting other students.

"You ought to be ashamed of yourself," Sakura said to him.

Takashi leaned against the cement wall beside him. He wasn't even listening to Sakura.

"Are you listening?" She raised her voice. She waited for a moment—nothing. Takashi didn't reply. She continued, "You've been affecting almost everyone here in this class. I think you should stop."

Takashi yawned, teasing Sakura. "Whatever."

"Whatever?" the girl exclaimed. "You're not listening to me."

"Just leave me alone," he cut in, staring at the window.

Sakura growled angrily. "You're not making a good future for yourself, Yamazaki." Then she left.

X00X00X

Hours passed, the day ended. The day was over at last, and the students were happy, finishing the day without Takashi making any fuss. Yet, some were disappointed, not seeing any action today.

Yamazaki had stayed in the room for quite a while before he decided to leave. He strapped on his bag to his shoulder and slowly walked downstairs to get the other stuff he would take home.

He came down the stairs and turned from a corridor to the shoe locker room, which was near to the building's entrance and exit door. Takashi approached his locker and pulled the door of his locker. Then he noticed a white envelope with the words 'I challenge you' (in Japan of course) on the face of it.

Takashi then narrowed down into an angry glare, seeing this letter in front of him. He was sure there will be action brewing this afternoon. He quickly grabbed the letter and tore it open for its content. He unfolded the paper containing the note.

_We challenge you to a fight_, the letter stated. _Let's see if this…guy can put up on the DeCult boys of Daimo. We'll be expecting you in the park. You know where it is._

_PS: Don't come to us, and we'll come to you._

Takashi grinned at the last sentence. _Is this a threat?_ He thought. He quickly crumpled the letter and moved out of the building.

X00X00X

Takashi walked through a long distance from the school to the said park. He had his game face on while he walked to the location, which the letter vaguely stated, but he was pretty sure it was the Penguin Park was the one the letter was talking.

The Penguin Park was near Seijo High and to a very specific school which is a couple of miles from here. It was the nearest school to the park other than Seijo High. Plus, he has heard some rumor about this gang, the DeCult boys of Daiomo (dai-o-moh). It was a pretty young union of two boys, bullying many students in their school; a violent bunch too.

Takashi has arrived to the Penguin Park. It was a small park, empty for the afternoon. It had a swing, a big penguin slide, a sandbox in front of the slide, and a many decorations of penguin (The SAME penguin park in Card Captor Sakura). He noticed the two young boys at his sight, wearing long, white, unbuttoned trench oats, white pants and black boots. He automatically knew that they were the one who were challenging him. He walked toward them.

"So you're the guy," the guy with yellow hair said cockily. "You're the guy who scared and beaten many punks here?

The two laughed at him at the thought.

Takashi sneered at them. "What's so funny?"

"Funny thing is, we thought you would be more 'macho' than that," the other one said.

Takashi gritted his teeth. "Don't look down on me," he said, clenching his fist.

"So that's why we're here. To see how _bad_ you are," the first one said.

The other one snickered with that sadistic smile on his face.

Takashi glanced at him. He looked down, looking like he was about to laugh. "We'll see about that, punk," he said to the yellow haired guy. "Actually, you are no match for me. You're just wimps."

"What did you say?" the second exploded. Then he attacked Takashi.

Takashi was waiting for this moment. He had expected this to happen. He leaned right, avoiding the blow and, using his left leg, kicked the guy to the abdomen.

"Ookhh!" The kick hit him hard that the guy hugged his lower torso and curled into a ball. The yellow haired guy was a bit surprised by the quick fall of his companion.

Takashi glared at the yellow haired guy, inviting him to attack. The guy gritted his teeth angrily. He wasn't expecting his comrade would fall that quickly. He dashed toward Yamazaki, preparing a fist for him.

"I'll get you!" he shouted as he approached him with a closed fist. Nearing him, he swung his fist, but Takashi ducked down and gave a counter attack to him—an uppercut to the chin.

The guy shouted in pain as flew upwards from the force of the hit. He hugged his stomach and bit off the pain. He knelt down before Takashi because of the huge hit that came to him.

"Had enough?" Yamazaki asked.

But the guys didn't give on trying to beat Yamazaki. They were really persistent, but Takashi had enough of them. He quickly beat them to a pulp one after the other. They shouted in pain in every blow Takashi was dishing out to them. Moments later, they dropped down badly beaten up Takashi.

He grinned and looked down at them. "You're no match for me," he said. "Take a hike!" Then he laughed.

X00X00X

"When will you stop?" Sakura scolded to Takashi. Her peach-white face almost turned bright red from the heat of her anger. She found out about the brawl that had happened yesterday. She was furious and, brought by instinct, she approached Yamazaki and scolded him. "I can't you just caused another fight!"

Takashi, on the other hand, just stared at the background outside. He was trying to ignore Sakura's 'speeches'. He really hated it as much as going to school.

Sakura's emerald eyes squinted, knowing that Takashi hasn't been listening to her. "If you continue this, it will only make it worse."

Takashi blew a breath.

"Takashi—" Sakura was interrupted by another girl. She was as tall as her and had long blue hair with a bundled hair in each side of her head. Her red eyes looked angrily at Takashi. She was Meilin, a friend of Sakura.

"Listen here," Meilin said to Takashi. "I think you should understand that _you_ should follow what Sakura is telling you."

Takashi glanced at the girl and said, "And who are _you_ to tell me that..."

"Cause I'm Sakura's friend," she blurted out, not letting him to finish his sentence. "And she's right, you know. If you're going to be a delinquent for the rest of life, then do it somewhere."

"Whatever." Yamazaki looked away from them.

In anger, Meilin slammed her right hand on Takashi's table. In shock by the sound of the slam, the students, inside the classroom, turned their heads to the scene.

Takashi slowly moved his head and glared at her.

"You should listen, Yamazaki," Meilin said, "or else…"

The annoyed boy stood up, looking down at Meilin. He was taller than Meilin. His two hands were balled to a fist, ready to take out someone.

"Or-else-what?" he quizzed at her.

Meilin didn't speak anymore. She just stared at him as if she's ready to take him on. Sakura looked concern that might end up to a figth.

"OKAY, CLASS, TAKE SEAT. EX-CUSE-ME-PLEASE, sit down," the subject teacher said as he went to the desk.

All the students looked at the teacher.

Meilin quickly looked at Takashi. "We'll settle this some day."

"Pfff! Yeah right," Takashi said, looking away.

Meilin stared at him angrily. Sakura held the blue haired girl's shoulder, saying, "I think we should stop now."

All the students of class D-146 settled down and sat on their seats after they have bowed before their subject teacher. They were silent, preparing themselves for discussion.

Tomoyo, who was beside Sakura, noticed the angry expression of Sakura's face. She began to be concerned about it. "What's the matter, Sakura?" she asked.

Sakura looked at her and said, "No, nothing. It's just Yamazaki that's all."

"Has he done something to you?"

Sakura shook her head. "He almost had a fight with Meilin."

"Meilin?" Tomoyo asked.

The brown haired girl nodded her head and said, "You know how Meilin could end up in these kinds of things. She really is putting up with Takashi."

"And she's also good in Martial Arts," Tomoyo added. "That would be bad if they fought."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Sakura agreed. "I think Meilin should not take this so seriously."

"You're the one who's making this a serious matter," Tomoyo said, "scolding Takashi whenever he has done something wrong."

Sakura laughed nervously.

"But I think what you are doing is good, Sakura," her friend complimented. "The good thing is, he didn't react violently when you do it to him." She continued, "You know what? I think you keep on doing that. Who knows? Maybe he'll crack up and not do it anymore."

Sakura smiled when she heard Tomoyo's feedback. She was very that her friend supported her. Now she was confident on continuing her part. "Thanks, Tomoyo," she said.

Tomoyo giggled and smiled at her.

"Hey, you girls, get in with the discussion," the teacher said to Tomoyo and Sakura.

"Oh! Sorry, sensei," Sakura apologized to the teacher.

X00X00X

After their discussion of their subject, the bell rang. The students wooed and sighed, knowing that it was Recess. The flock of students raced out of the classroom for their break. But some didn't leave the classroom. Some of them were Sakura and Tomoyo, who were talking each other. Meilin waved goodbye before she left them. Takashi also stayed in the classroom, doing what he does most of his leisure time, staring outside.

"The subject was really confusing," Sakura said.

Sakura and Tomoyo joined their desk together to a long table.

"It's not that bad, you know," Tomoyo said. She picked up a straw basket below her and placed it on the table.

Sakura made a wide-eyed expression when she saw the basket. "Wow!" she exclaimed joyfully.

Tomoyo giggled when she heard the reaction of Sakura and the expression of her face.

"I brought something really good today," she said proudly. She opened the lid and took out a cake, a strawberry short cake.

"Wow my favorite!" Sakura said.

Distracted by the sweet aroma of the cake, Takashi turned his head to the girls, wondering what's up. He then saw the short cake on top of the table. He looked at as if he didn't care, but when he heard his stomach growled, his expression changed. His mouth watered a little. He quickly wiped the saliva of his mouth. He tried to ignore his tempted stomach.

"It looks so nice, Tomoyo." Sakura praised the cake of Tomoyo.

Tomoyo giggled.

"Hi, guys," a familiar voice said.

The girls looked behind their shoulder and saw Nakuru, approaching and waving her hand.

"How's it going," she said.

Nakuru was also one of the friends of Sakura, tall, perky, and happy-go-lucky. She had a very long brown hair the dangled behind. It was so long that it could touch her buttocks (I have to say it '). Her red eyes glimmered like wild fire as her hyperactive vigor was being induced to her. Not only that, she also acted childishly in most occasions.

She grabbed a chair and sat between Sakura and Tomoyo. "Oh! You're having a cake for Recess."

"Mmm." Sakura nodded.

"You want some?" Tomoyo asked Nakuru.

"Don't mind if I do!" Nakuru said perkily. "I love this cake."

Tomoyo sliced a piece for Nakuru, Sakura and for her self. Nakuru picked her small plate and got her piece. She took a piece of her cake and ate it!

"Mm! Yummy," she said. "The cake is really deilicious."

Tomoyo laughed softly.

Takashi stared at them like a hungry beggar looking for food to eat. His mouth watered again—he quickly wiped it off his mouth. _Man, I'm hungry!_ He thought.

Nakuru took another fork full of cake. Before her fork entered her mouth, she noticed Takashi at the end of the classroom, staring at them.

Once Takashi saw her looking at his direction, he quickly looked away and stood from his seat and walked out of the classroom.

The girl raised an eyebrow as she watched him leave the classroom. She then looked at Tomoyo.

"Hey, can I keep piece of cake?" she asked her.

Tomoyo raised an eyebrow, wondering. "Why, Nakuru."

"I want to give it to a friend," Nakuru replied.

X00X00X

_On the rooftop, dismissal time..._

Takashi climbed up the stairs to the rooftop of the building. When he got out of the stairwell, he gazed the blue sky.

The sun was bright. Its rays flooded down the whole area, giving that warm feeling. There were few clouds present and it seemed that it won't rain for quite a while.

The boy moved further to the end of the building. He sat down at the end, leaning against the wire fence walls of one of the cliff sides of the building.

Nakuru suddenly appeared from the stairwell, carrying a pink Tupperware. She looked around the place. To one side, there she saw Takashi sitting at the very edge of the building.

"Takashi," she called.

Startled, Takashi turned his head to where the voice came from. He then saw Nakuru approaching him. He looked away after his glance. "What do you want?" he coldly asked.

Nakuru giggled as she got closer to him.

Yamazaki glanced behind her. He watched Nakuru climb up the fence and jumped down, landing beside him. He moved couple of inches away from her, when she sat beside him.

She smiled cheerfully at him and said, "Nothing much. I just want you to taste Tomoyo's cake."

Takashi raised an eyebrow. "And why would I do that?" he quizzed her.

Then a fork was shoved to his mouth with a piece of the strawberry short cake with it.

"There," Nakuru said, pulling out the fork from his mouth. "So, do you like it?"

Takashi chewed on the cake, savoring the sweet flavor of the cake plus the frosting and the strawberry itself. He swallowed it. He narrowed his eyes at Nakuru with that annoyed look on his face.

"It's… tasty," he admitted, looking shy.

Nakuru giggled. "Glad to hear it," she said. She took another small piece of the cake that was inside of the pink Tupperware and moved it closer to Takashi's mouth.

Takashi began to lean away as the fork moved in closer to his face, looking freaked out. He glanced at Nakuru.

"Come 'on, don't be shy," she said, smiling. "Say 'Ahhh'…"

The boy hesitated and began to move his face from the fork. He glanced once more to Nakuru, ensuring that this wasn't some sort of scandal that he might think. He motioned his head closer to the fork and opened his mouth while eyes stared at Nakuru.

The piece of cake entered the shaft, which was his mouth. He shut his mouth as Nakuru slowly pulling out the fork from it. He then began to chew it.

Still in shock, he thought to his self, _why is she doing this? I don't get it._

"Yummy?" asked Nakuru.

Takashi narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "Are you treating like a child?"

Nakuru giggled. "Not really."

"Why are doing this to me?" he blurted out.

Nakuru looked at him, surprised to hear that question from him. Nakuru put down the Tupperware and motioned her body to a thinking position; she crossed her left leg over her right and placed a hand on her chin, raising an eyebrow and pouting.

Takashi waited for her reply. Nakuru glanced at him and smiled. "Because I wanted to," she replied.

"What?" Takashi made a questioning look on Nakuru.

Nakuru smiled. "I just wanted to," she continued, "when I saw you staring at us."

Takashi pulled back his mouth, looking surprised and embarrassed.

Nakuru laughed softly. "I want to have some of it, that's all," she finished, smiling cheerfully at Takashi.

Takashi was surprised by Nakuru. She was the only girl in school who give some thing as heart-warming as giving a cake. His slit-looking eyes stared her, looking kinda surprised. He looked in front of him.

"Is that it," he said monotonously.

Nakuru smiled again at Takashi. "Yeah."

Yamazaki looked really surprised. He was stunned by Nakuru's kind act. He then looked at the view in front of him; his heart beating faster. The feeling was so good, being treated kindly like that…

"Better get going now," Nakuru said, standing up and picking up the empty Tupperware. "See you tomorrow, Takashi-cha!"

Takashi watched her climb the wire fence and land on the floor. She stopped a couple of meters away and waved good bye to Takashi. Takashi watched her wave her hand and leave him.

"Thanks," he said softly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any CCS stuff.**

**A/N: Hey, Teddiez if you're wondering about the pairing, it's sort of a… what I would like to call a draw of straws; whoever gets the shortest will be the winning. And the contestants…. Tan-tata-TAN! Meilin, Nakuru, Naoko, Rika, and Chiharu. I have to play Bato-bato-piks (rock, paper, scissors) if I want Naoko to be taken of the roster. Oh well. B).**

**Chapter 2: Renewing**

It was a dim morning. The clouds crowded the skies like a flock of sheep. It became cold for the last few hours and became colder as it progressed.

Yamazaki had been sleeping as the sun began to shine above the earth. Its rays slowly swallowed Tomoeda. Suddenly, his cell phone beneath him rang, alarming him. He became conscious as the cell phone rang nonstop. He rolled to one side, putting out his hand for his cell phone. He groaned while he looked for it.

_Beep!_ The cell phone stopped ringing. Takashi grabbed it and slowly rose from his bed, moving his legs to the bed's edge, sitting upright. He yawned—his mouth opened, he covered it. His eyes were squinty. The morning light was blinding. The warm rays touched his skin like a hug.

Moments later, he got dressed, went out of the house and locked it. He turned his heel around and went his way.

"Hi, big brother!" a cute little girl's voice said.

Takashi looked down and saw a little, brown haired girl, wearing a brown, long-sleeved shirt, dark brown skirt and a contrasting black pair of boots. She smiled prettily at him, looking perky.

Takashi narrowed down his eyes and coldly said, "Oh it's you."

"Where are you going?" the cute girl asked.

She was Aya—a Takashi's friend in the neighborhood. Aya was a perky girl with a height of about four feet. Having those pigtails at each side of her little head made her cute. She was the only girl—except for Nakuru—who have been nice to him, even she knew about his reputation in his school. She was a nice girl, in terms of her cute antics at Takashi, bothering him when he's at home. Takashi took well enough, not even unloading a single fist to her. He's been nice to her too since.

Takashi walked past her and said, "Is it obvious? I'm going to school."

The girl giggled, moving in front of the boy, placing her hand behind her back.

"Are you still single?" she blurted out.

Takashi looked mildly shocked when he heard that from Aya. "…The hell did you mean?"

Aya giggled and said, "If you want, I'll be your girlfriend." Then she left Takashi to the stone stairs behind her.

"Oh that's so cruel!" Takashi shouted, watching the little leaving him.

He sighed. "She's really annoying…" Takashi glanced at his watch, looking at the time. The boy walked down the stairs, going to school.

X00X00X

Takashi finally arrived in school. After climbing up the stairs and walking along the gallery, he opened the sliding door of class D-146, his classroom. He glanced around the place before he continued walking to his desk.

When he passed by the first three columns of tables, Tomoyo did notice him. She watched him approaching his desk. Her eyes looked at him as he was a stranger.

"Hey, Tomoyo help me out here," Sakura said beside her.

Tomoyo looked at Sakura. "Oh-right…"

Takashi sat down on his desk, putting down his messenger bag at the right side of his table. He leaned back on his seat, looking for relaxation. His eyes fixed it selves up to the ceiling, staring at it. Then he stared at the outside (what he usually does).

The classroom was noisy at this hour of the morning. Hyperactivity coursed through as they were getting bored of waiting for their subject teacher. They began to talk louder.

Moments later, the sliding door opened—appeared a perky Nakuru with a cute smile on her light brown toned face. She walked toward Sakura and Tomoyo, who were chatting to each other.

"Hey guys," she said, laying her hands on their shoulders.

Both Tomoyo and Sakura looked behind them and Nakuru smiling at them.

"Oh! Hi, Nakura." Tomoyo smiled.

"How are you today?" Sakura asked.

Nakuru grabbed a chair of one the seats beside them and sat beside Tomoyo.

"It's fine," Nakuru said, smiling. "Hey are you going somewhere tonight?"

Tomoyo and Sakura both looked at each other, like asking themselves if they will be going somewhere.

"None, I guess…" the brown haired girl replied.

"How about you?" Tomoyo asked to Nakuru.

The long brown haired girl leaned back on her chair and thought about it. "Well not either." She looked around and noticed Takashi, staring at the window beside him. She smiled, standing up and approaching the loner boy.

"Hey, Takashi," she said to him, moving to his side.

Takashi turned his head to her, looking meanly. "What do you want?"

Nakuru smiled at him and said, "Well not much…"

Takashi looked away.

Nakuru stared at him for a moment, pausing and thinking about what to say next. She was out of ideas.

"Are you going out later?" she blurted out.

The dark haired boy looked at her with a raised eyebrow. He was quite surprised to hear that from her.

"Are you asking me out?" he directly said.

"N-not really…" Nakuru replied. She laughed nervously, making Takashi to look suspiciously at her.

Takashi raised an eyebrow. He did not understand why she was here bothering him. Not much could this kind of thing to him in weeks. So long perhaps that he had any feeling with girls.

The sliding of the classroom opened. Meilin and Syaoron appeared. Meilin was wearing a red shirt topped with a nylon jersey with a "15" embedded on it, short-cut shorts and a pair of sneakers, while Syaoron had worn a green jersey, a wrist band, green shorts—just below the knee, and matching basketball shoes. They were all covered in sweat when they arrived in the classroom.

"Hey, guys," Meilin panted.

"Oh hi, guys," Nakuru said, waving a hand at the two.

"Nakuru!" Meilin said in a surprised tone.

"Had fun in playing basketball?" the long brown haired girl said to Meilin.

"Syaoron and I had a good play," Meilin said proudly. "But it ended with a 19-20."

"Who won?" Sakura asked curiously.

Syaoron growled angrily as he moved toward Sakura's side and sat. "She won."

Tomoyo looked at the amber eyed boy beside Sakura. "Oh that's too bad."

"It's funny really," Meilin began, sitting beside Tomoyo. Then she noticed that Nakuru was beside Takashi. The girl stared at her in disbelieve.

"Nakuru, what are you doing with Takashi!" she said to Nakuru.

The long brown haired girl glanced at Takashi—then to Meilin. "So, what's the problem?" she asked. She wondered what was the problem with standing beside him.

"Nakuru, you know that he's a devil," Meilin blurted out.

Takashi sudden rose from his seat and glared at the blue haired girl. "What did you just called me?"

Meilin glared back at him. "You heard me—a devil!"

Takashi gritted his teeth. His fist clenched hard, ready to take on Meilin with it. His eyebrows furrowed deeply, looking as mad as ever.

Meilin was ready to take on him too. She slightly angled her body sideways, exposing her left shoulder to the front. Her fist balled to a fist, and her right arm bent ninety degree to build defense on her chest. She looked as if she made her stance already. Her flaming, red eyes were fixed on Takashi's slit-looking eyes.

Both of them were pumped with adrenaline as their eyes fixed to each, lightning surging between them.

Nakuru cut between them. "Hey, Meilin stop it."

Takashi and Meilin made their last glares before they turned away from each other.

Nakura sighed, feeling relieved that the flame between had been extinguished. Sakura and Tomoyo showed the same concern too. Syaoron was quite shocked about what happened now. His eyes opened wide in utter amazement, until he realized that Meilin always puts up against punks like Takashi.

X00X00X

_1:15 pm Lunch Break_

All of the students in class D-146 left the classroom. Some went to the cafeteria downstairs while others stayed to eat their packed lunch. The day was becoming brighter as the sun rays showered down bright for the afternoon. The classroom was a little noisy and looked messy too.

"I'm glad that what happened last time didn't go on much," Tomoyo said, munching on her sweet egg omelet, a cold Japanese omelet, the size of a sushi.

Sakura was with Tomoyo, seating opposite to Tomoyo on her desk. They were both eating their lunch inside the classroom on Tomoyo's table.

"I'm glad too," she replied before she put a chopstick full of rice on her small mouth. "I know Meilin could be a nice girl… What she did there… I don't think—it's too far…" She continued on lunch.

Tomoyo glanced around the classroom, looking for Meilin. "Where is she anyway?"

"The usual: she was playing basketball with Syaoron in the court. They always play before they eat," the golden brown haired girl explained.

"I see—but is that bad? I mean—you know—not eating before you play…"

"That might be but, they are really addicts in basketball," Sakura said.

Tomoyo munched on her maki and wiped her mouth with her napkin. "Since Meilin got hooked on basketball?"

"Just before leaving Junior High," replied the emerald eyed girl in front of Tomoyo. "Friends of hers were basketball enthusiasts too.

_Syaoron dribbled the ball as Meilin switched to defense. She tried to steal the ball from him, but Syaoron defended the ball with some tricky but offensive action dribbles, trying to shake off Meilin's tough defense…_

"She's pretty good at too," Sakura added.

_Meilin, in a flash, stole the ball from Syaoron and ran to the three-point lane to clear the ball. She turned around, looking for a good shot. Suddenly, Syaoron ran after her. She made her move. She positioned her self for a three-point shot. Syaoron jumped up high, attempting to intercept the shot. But Meilin saw it coming and faked. Syaoron was caught by surprise as gravity pulled him down, making an opening for the blue haired girl to shoot. Meilin jumped and shot the ball to the hoop._ _The ball flew to the air to the hoop. It's a clean shot! The ball got in the hoop without ricocheting in the hoop._

Tomoyo laughed softly. Then suddenly, the sliding door opened. There appeared Nakuru with a wondering face. Sakura and Tomoyo looked at the doorway, seeing Nakuru looking around the classroom.

"Hey, Nakuru," Sakura called to her. Nakuru instantly turned her head right and Sakura and Tomoyo eating their lunch. "What are you looking for?"

Nakuru smiled at them. "Oh nothing much," she replied—then took off.

Sakura and Tomoyo glanced at each other.

X00X0XX

Nakuru walked along the corridors to the staircase. She scaled the stairs up to the top of the building. She was looking for Yamazaki. Thinking that he might be at the roof top, she went up there.

She walked out of the stairwell. Her red eyes looked around the rooftop for Takashi. She wondered where could he be. She sighed and walked further.

"Takashi!" she called, her hand cupped on her mouth.

Nakuru put down her and showed signs of disappointment on her face. She frowned as her head moved from left to right. She turned around and looked for him there.

At last, she saw him, going outside of the fenced ledge of the rooftop. Her eyes widened and her mouth smiled, glad to see him. She approached him.

Takashi sat on the ledge about five stories high from the ground. It's a long way down. There he sat griefly, staring at the horizon in front him. He bent his right for the soles of his shoes to touch the ledge's end, putting his right arm on the bent leg.

He suddenly heard the wire fence rattle. Yamazaki quickly turned around and saw Nakuru climbing down the fence. She sat down beside Takashi.

"Hi," Nakuru said to him, with a wave of a hand.

_What is she doing here! Takashi screamed in his head._

"What are you doing?" Takashi snarled.

Nakuru looked down on the ledge, hesitating. She looked at him and said, "I'm sorry about last time. Meilin could be pain in some occasion, but she's really good."

Takashi looked surprised but didn't show much of it in his face. "Ookay…? So?"

"So please forgive her," she said.

She neared her face to Takashi, trying to look at him into his eyes with sincerity, making that innocent look. Takashi moved his face away from Nakuru when she did that.

"Please…"

Takashi moved an inch away from where Nakuru sat and glanced at the horizon. He did not reply to Nakuru. He was still angry about what happened earlier with Meilin. He was too angry to let it pass him by. Nakuru neared him once more. "Please…"

Yamazaki sighed and said, "No… I'll think about it."

Nakuru grabbed his arm and hugged it tightly, looking at Takashi eye-to-eye. Takash's cheeks turned to faint red blush. "Oh please, Takashi," she pleaded, shaking him back and forth. "Oh please, oh please, oh please, oh please, oh please!"

Takashi growled and surrendered. "Alright, alright, I forgive her. Now will you _please_ let go of my arm," he said irritably.

Nakuru smiled happily. "Oh thank you, Takashi!" she said, hugging me.

For a few seconds, Takashi broke her hold from him with arms. "Okay, whatever," he muttered.

Nakuru giggled happily. Takashi growled angrily. But it turned out fine. They both gazed at the horizon in front of them; the tall building, the suburbs of Tomeada. It was a beautiful sight.

"You know, you're that bad of a person."

"Oh please."

X00X00X

It was dismissal time (again) in Seijo High. Takashi had been in the classroom for quite a while, reflecting on what had just happened in the past hours of school. He then decided to leave the classroom.

He scaled down the stairs and left the building. He heard many shouts and cheers meters away from the building. His eyes looked at the center and some students crowding around the school's gate. By curiosity, he approached them.

A student from another school unloaded a punch to a blue haired girl with buns on each side of her head. She ducked down, avoiding it and counter-attack. The boy flew away from her. There were two more coming toward her…

Takashi squeezed from the crowd and saw—it was Meilin, fighting against three boys of a neighboring school. He watched her fight them with skill, avoiding, blocking and countering the blow, which the boys were giving to her. He was quite surprised that she could fight that good.

_What the hell is this, he thought. _He watched the brawl a little more before he moved further more into the crowd.

Meilin arm blocked the fist that was coming to her. She kicked the attacker to the ribs, giving him jolts of pain.

"Ahh!" he shouted, hugging his chest.

The two other boys charged in, their hand balled to a fist. They unloaded their fists to Meilin, but she saw it coming. They girl quickly jumped over them, kicking the back of their heads. The boys fell unconscious while Meilin landed on the ground with such grace of a gymnast—arms to the side with the hands tilted up. The crowd cheered for the great performance. They clapped at her.

Meilin turned around and smiled, looking down at the two knocked out boys. But she did not notice the first one standing up with a mad face, sneering behind her.

He stood to his vertical base and readied his self for a dash. The guy dashed toward Meilin, gaining momentum. "Take this!" he shouted, unloading a fist to her.

Meilin quickly turned around. She saw the fist coming to her. She made backslide but tripped off balance, yet avoided the heavy blow nearly centimeters away from her face. She dropped butt first. Meilin winced a bit and tilted her head up only to see the boy making another move to her.

"Yaaaaaaahhh!" He delivered another blow to her. Thinking quickly, she raised her leg and bent her knees, exposing her lean thighs. The soles of her shoes were moved to the front, exposed to the boy. He didn't see it coming. His chest made contact with the shoes.

"Now!" Meilin catapulted him over her body, making him fly to the air.

"AAAAAaaah!" the boys shouted as he plunged to the ground back first.

The crowd cheered for Meilin as she got up to her feet and dusted her self. She looked around and saw the crowd cheering for her. It was a wonderful sight for her. Then she noticed him, Takashi, in the crowd, looking critically at her. Meilin smirked as she saw his face.

She pointed a finger to Takashi. "You'll be next," she said.

Takashi got hold of his anger, restraining his self to kick her butt. He growled.

Meilin was on top of the world when she did that. The feel was good for her. Finally, she could take out the anger inside of her—she gave it to the three men behind. Little did she know, the boys were back on their feet.

All three of them sneered angrily at Meilin. The first boy charged in.

"You, bitch!" he shouted.

A fist came to Meilin face. It took her by surprise, hitting her on the left cheek. She received the full blow and crashed to the ground face first on the ground. She grimaced after crashing to the ground. The girl stammered to get to her vertical base. Then hands came and grabbed her by the arm.

The two boys hoisted her up for the first one. The hit could be seen on Meilin's face. The first guy snickered with evil intent, slamming his fist on his open palm multiple times and ready to deliver another one. He tipped the side of his index finger below Meilin's small chin, tilting her head upwards.

"And who's next, girl." He smiled sadistically. Then he drove his knee to Meilin's abdomen.

It hit her hard. Meilin grimaced in the intense pain she received. She hugged her abdomen, struggling to her feet, but the pain was way too much for her that she knelt down—knee together, feet apart from each other. Her face could not be seen from the short bangs of hair hanging on her. Her teeth gritted hard, biting off the pain, whimpering. The crowd gasped in horror as they watched Meilin been mobbed by the three boys

The two boys that hold her snickered sadistically like their boss. They lifted the poor, outnumbered girl up again by the arms, showing her to the first guy.

The first boy chuckled. His mind was thinking oh-so-sadistic thoughts now. He thought about something to break the ice inside of him, and he had thought just the thing.

"You're a beautiful girl," he said. "And-oh, I noticed that you got such big melons, girl."

The two boys snickered sadistically again, knowing what their boss meant.

"Let me feel it." The boys slow neared his hand toward Meilin's chest. It got nearer and nearer—inch by inch. Meilin could not do much in her condition. She stood defenseless No one in the crowd stepped forward to help her. She was now all alone.

The boys snickered louder as the open of the boy's hand made contact to the area of pleasure. Meilin grimaced fearing the worst that could happen. _Help me please, she thought_.

Before the boy could close in Meilin's left breast, a sudden jolt of force pushed him back to the side. He flew and crashed to the ground. The other two didn't even coming too. They looked in front and saw Takashi in a lunge position. His arm extended forward—he was the one who punched the first one.

"What the--?"

Meilin raised her head. "T-takashi…" she stuttered. Her face an expression of shock when she laid sight of the boy she hated. Her eyes dilated. She could not really that he would save her.

One of the two boys holding Meilin sneered. "Why you…" He attacked Takashi, delivering a massive blow to him. Takashi intercepted the blow with his right hand.

"What—Ah!"

Takashi gave a good right hook to his opponent. Then he turned to the other and beat the hell out of him in rapid succession. The boy fell down hard; two more to go.

The two remaining boys sneered at Takashi. Then they charged toward him. "AAAAaaaAAH!" They shouted in unison.

Takashi turned around with a killer stare at them. He too attacked them head on. He ducked down when they attacked him. He side-kicked one of them and gave a huge clothesline to other. He had enough. He beat them one by one to a pulp, giving all he got to the two boys.

After the immense beating Takashi was giving to them, they retreated out of the school. Takashi panted, exhausted by the tough fight had received. He calmed himself down and approached Meilin.

Meilin watched him approach her. She couldn't move, her eyes stared at Takashi's.

"W-why did you help me?" she asked.

Takashi glanced to one side. "Cause you're outnumbered. You're too weak."

Those words hit Meilin like a bullet going over 30 miles/hr. She gritted her teeth anger.

"If I were to watch you getting beaten up by those goons… Well I would have enjoyed it… But that's not right isn't," he said, looking at Meilin. He turned away from Meilin and walked out. "Maybe some day…" Then he laughed.

Meilin gritted her teeth harder in anger. Her fist clenched, swearing to have revenge.

"I'll get you, Yamazaki, I'll get you…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.**

**A/N: Well Meilin is pissed of by Takashi saving her from those three jackasses, isn't she? Meilin seeks revenge over Meilin. That's something to take note about. Takashi is getting to the good side—somehow. Things are going to heat up now.**

**Chapter 3: I want you (Part 1)**

Meilin slammed her knuckles to the wall. Tomoyo and Sakura tried to stop from doing it again.

"Meilin stop! You'll hurt your self," Tomoyo said with concern.

Meilin, Sakura and Tomoyo were behind a tall school building minutes later after the brawl that had happened. The building's enormous size blocked the afternoon light, making a big shadow behind it where the girls were.

Meilin sneered at the white painted wall. Her fist was scratched by the punch she made to the wall. Her anger burned like diesel on fire, and her red eyes blazed like fire.

"Please, Meilin, stop this," Sakura told to her.

She couldn't accept the humiliation Takashi brought to her. Saving her from those boys she fought a while ago—she felt very embarrassment. As much as she cared, Meilin hated Takashi so much.

Meilin stood still for a second and crouched down. Her knees bent as she her buttocks touch the ground. She hugged her knees and lowered her head, not showing her face. The big locks of hair that were attached with the buns of her head swung down, blocking her face. She whimpered.

"It was…very embarrassing," she said, whimpering. "I felt that I was on top of the mountain when I was fighting those three boys… It shattered when I let my guard down, letting a punch get through..." She whimpered again. "I just…can't belive it." She continued, "It took Takashi to save me before I got into more trouble. That boy almost...almost…" she stuttered, clearly telling about the leader of the gang that would have beaten her to a pulp. Meilin tighted the grip on her legs as she whimpered—"he molested me… Takashi was there to stop it—I don't why—but he did. It's very embarrassing…"

Sakura and Tomoyo looked helplessly at their suffering friend. They don't know what to do. Their eyes looked at her with concern and pity. They can't blame her. They wouldn't stand that punishment Meilin received from those boys either.

Tomoyo slowly approached Meilin's body, her arms extending to her. She crouched down right beside Meilin, wrapping her armds around her.

"Sshhhh, it's okay," she said. "Stop crying now."

Meilin still wept as Tomoyo hugged gently and warmly. Sakura followed up and hugged Meilin too.

"It's over now—ssssshhhh… There's nothing to be embarrassed about," she said, tryin to comfort her.

The blue haired girl whimpered, slowly calming down. Her shoulder's trembling slowly ceased, feeling the warmth of Sakura and Tomoyo's arms. She finally raised her head and glanced at her two, good friends. Her eyes went really red from her sobbing. Meilin's face looked innocent as a little girl. She cracked a small smile at them.

"Thank's…" she said gratefully. "I'm feeling better now."

Sakura and Tomoyo smiled at Meilin, and Meilin smiled back.

"I think we should…put that aside," Sakura said. "Forget that even happened."

"I think that's a good idea—" Tomoyo said.

"No!" Meilin interjected, jerking her self up to her feet. "I won't forget it!" Her expression shifted instantly to hatred.

"Meilin," Sakura moaned, trying to changer her mind.

The long, blue haired girl, that was angry, looked at Sakura straight to the eye. "I won't forgive him."

"But what's not to forgive?" Tomoyo asked Meilin.

"I'm not forgiving him for the punk that he is," she replied.

"Meilin," Tomoyo said.

"I won't forgive him," she insisted. Then she walked away from Sakura and Tomoyo.

X00X00X

In the morning, class day, Takashi was sitting in long bench—alone. His mouth chewed on the piece of sandwich he was carrying while staring at the campus background of students and buildings in front of him. Leaning on the bench, he relaxed himself while eating his sandwich.

Minutes later, Tomoyo approached him, holding a small picnic basket. Takashi didn't notice her until…

"Ahem." Tomoyo cleared her throat. Takashi looked to his left and saw the long, purple haired girl just right beside him. He stared at her, wondering why she approached him.

"Yeah what do you want?" he asked coldly to Tomoyo.

Tomoyo hesitated for a moment while she glanced around the surroundings. Then she looked at Takashi. "May I sit with you?" she asked.

Takashi looked slightly shocked when he heard that but didn't show any of it. He glanced at his side opposite to Tomoyo—then to her.

Feeling that Takashi was allowing her to sit, she did so. Tomoyo placed the picnic basket on her lap and smiled at him.

Takashi looked in front of him and took another bite from his sandwich, not trying to look at the basket Tomoyo was carrying.

_Okay… What is she doing here_, he thought.

Tomoyo stared down the floor, hesitant to start a conversation. Her hand clasped together. "How are you today?" she asked Takashi as polite as possible, not to anger the boy beside him.

Takashi looked at Tomoyo with some confusion. He wondered why Tomoyo was here—beside him. No girl, in the school, even dared to do so. This made him suspicious. But then he replied, "Fine, I guess."

Tomoyo smiled, happy to hear the reply. She glanced down her feet, then to Takashi.

"I would like to thank you for…"--she hesitated for a moment, wondering how to say it. Tomoyo stood.

Takashi, noticing the girl standing up, looked at her.

Tomoyo looked eye-to-eye to him. Her eyes looked at him with sincerity and gratefulness. She bowed down respectfully before Takashi.

"Thank very much for helping Meilin yesterday," she said.

Takashi looked slightly shocked to see this. Dumbfounded he was when Tomoyo made that bold move before him. It was an unexpected thing for him to happen. _Well this is a shock_, he thought.

"Riiight……" He looked away and said, "Don't mention it."

Tomoyo straightened her back and clasped her hand together in front of her. She was surprised to hear that from him. The next thing she knew, Takashi stood up and walked away. Tomoyo watched Takashi leave. Her heart felt good that Takashi took this well.

_He wasn't a bad guy_, she thought. She smiled happily as she looked on to Takashi.

X00X00X

In class, Takashi sat in his chair with his eyes wandering again out the window. He was still suspicious about the visit he made with Tomoyo. He couldn't understand why he had even bothered to accept her…invitation. Somehow it was made out of impulse which he usually carried with him, but he wasn't sure.

Sakura stared at Yamazaki for some time. She wondered what he was thinking about. He was looking serious than he usually does and made her uneasy.

"What's up, Sakura-chan?" a familiar voice asked from Sakura's back.

The golden brown haired girl turned her head around and saw Tomoyo smiling cheerfully at her, though her expression was anxiousness.

"What's the matter?" Tomoyo sincerely asked.

Sakura quickly changed moods and smiled at her. "It's nothing really. So how's the project?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Well, it needs some work, but I think Meilin and I can do it," Tomoyo replied.

"Ours is doing great as well," Sakura added. "Syaoron is very good at conceptualizing some of our presentations, and it was very creative."

Tomoyo smiled. "Oh that's good."

Then suddenly, Meilin arrived, panting.

"Oh, Meilin!" Sakura said. "Did you have another match with Syaoron?"

The blue haired girl stopped panting and gulped. "No, I had a one-on-one with Ana."

"So was she part of the club?" Tomoyo asked.

Meilin shook her head in negation to Tomoyo's thought. "Nah. She just want to play."

"…Continue that and you will be as healthy as ever," Tomoyo said to her.

Meilin smiled and laughed softly.

Sakura smiled too from Tomoyo's compliment. She was happy Tomoyo had said it.

Meilin quickly turned her head left. Her brows frowned when she set her eyes on the boy at the far corner.

Realizing someone was staring at her, Takashi turned his head on his right. He saw Meilin was the one staring at him.d He stared back at her too.

Both of there eyes were fixed on each other. They both frowned. They stared at each other as if they have lightning surging between their eyes.

Tomoyo and Sakura now looked worried on what was going to happen next.

"Who are you looking at?" Takashi said to Meilin.

Meilin narrowed her eyes more when he heard his voice. "You," she replied straightforwardly.

"You want something from me?" he asked.

Meilin paused but did not reply to him.

_Someday, I'll going to kick you butt,_ Meilin thought as she glared at Takashi.

"You got a problem?" he scowled at the girl.

Meilin's eyes twitched as if she was about to snap and attack. She replied, "Not much—just you."

He looked forward and said, "Whatever, loser."

"What did you say?" she snapped. She was about to get him until she realized that she can't; if she did made a fight with him, she would get her self at risked of getting suspended or worse. Meilin gritted her teeth and balled her fist in anger.

"Meilin," Sakura moaned fearfully for her.

Meilin calmed her self down but remained her glare on Takashi. "I'll get you someday."

Takashi glanced at her. "I like to see you try." He watched her walk to her desk in front of Sakura.

Meilin sat on her seat grumbling to her self.

Tomoyo and Sakura could only watch her sit. They were both worried about what was going to happen next.

X00X00X

"Uuuuuuuuugh!" Meilin groaned. "He's really such pain.

Meilin, wearing her basketball uniform, was in the gym training with the other players participating.

"And I thought I'm paranoid," Yumi said, practicing bounce passes with Meilin. "What are you talking about anyway? Did Syaoran teasing you again?"

Yumi had short brown hair, short bangs and flyaway's curving in at the back of her head. She had pearl black eyes with cheerfulness and optimistic. She was also wearing the basketball uniform.

Meiln caught the ricocheted ball and bounced passed it back to Yumi. "It's Takashi."

"T-takashi!" Yumi raised her voice. "You picked a fight with…him?"

Yumi accidentally bounced off course, but Meilin side stepped and caught the ball with her left hand. The clasped her hand on the ball and returned the pass.

"Not really a fight," Meilin corrected, "More like we were trashing talking (?)"

"He didn't kick your butt?..."—the Yumi remembered something. "He saved you from three students, right?" she asked.

At that point, Meilin became stiff, failing to catch the orange ball. It hit her square on the face. The sticked on her face for a moment before gravity pulled it down. Her face was marked by the ball's spherical shape and went red.

"Ow," Meilin said, cupping her hand on her face.

"Hey, are you okay?" Yumi asked.

"Yeooaaah, Shhhure…" She rubbed her face, trying to fell anything broken.

"What happened there?" Yumi asked.

"Shoorrhy abhout th-hat." She sniffed and continued, "I lost it. Sorry."

"Okay! Break time!" The coach shouted and the students went to there own breaks.

X00X00X

At the end of the practice, Meilin walked out of the gym, wiping her face with a white towel she was holding on her left hand. She had sweated a lot in her practice today from all that hard work she was doing. She looked quite exhausted too.

_When I get home, I go directly to the bathroom and have a nice, warm, bubble bath, _she thought.

While she was walking away from the gym, Yumi caught up with her. "Hey, Meilin!"

Meilin looked behind her and saw Yumi running towards her. Yumi followed beside her as they walked to the path of the girl's locker room.

"You've done great today, Meilin," Yumi said, complementing on Meilin's performance.

Meilin and looked at her, confused, and smiled. "Gee, thanks, Yumi-cha."

"It was funny though for you doing that good fakie on Koiishi," the girl added.

"Oh don't say that."

"I'm serious. I can't even breathe while I laughed hard when you ditched her with that fakie-back roll turn-lay up."

Meilin laughed nervously, remembering that scene. "It's just a fluke. You know that Koiishi is one of the top Point Guards in our club."

"Well you a good Power Forward," she countered.

"Well that's one point."

Meilin and Yumi laughed.

After the few minutes later, they walked out of the locker room in change clothes. Meilin wore a white baby tee with the sleeves red, half-to-the-thigh-length skirt, loose, white socks, and red sneakers with white soles. Yumi wore a simple, pink, fitted T-shirt, brand new denim pants, and brown chucks.

They left the school together. Meilin and Yumi walked along the well-paved streets of the suburbs. The sun was sinking down—orange and yellow, painting the background with a soft tone of sunset. They turned to a corner, going to the park nearby.

While they were walking, they chatted, having such a good conversation with each other. They happily laughed until they passed to a deserted-looking court. Then they heard something like a ball got to a chained shoot. The steel chains made their song as consecutive shots were made.

"Who's playing?" Yumi asked curiously.

Curious to know who was playing in the court, Meilin and Yumi approached the court. They went inside the court. Meilin opened the steel cage door and looked to where the sound of a bank shot could be heard. They turned around and saw a boy, wearing a male school uniform, dribbling and made a lay up. The ball got in and fell.

Meilin squinted, trying to get a good look on the boy.

"Is it Syaoran?" Yumi asked.

Meilin shooked her head, negating Yumi and replied, "He's a bit robust than Syaoran."

They took a few closer to the unknown schoolmate. While the boy was doing some hoops, Meilin and Yumi moved even closer to him.

Then the boy stopped, noticing some one stalking him. He quickly turned around. Meilin and Yumi looked surprised to see the familiar face.

"Takashi!" they said in unison.

The two girls stared at Takashi, looking as shocked as ever.

"W-what are you doing here?" Meilin asked, pointing a finger at Takashi.

Takashi was surprised to bump in with them too—not to mention Meilin was here.

"What do 'ya think I'm doing?" he said. "I'm playing."

"S-so y-you're playing basketball?" Yumi stuttered by the sheer terror seeing him. (Remember his reputation?)

"So? You got a problem," he asked.

Yumi hesitated to reply. She was shivering fearfully like a scared puppy.

"I do," Meilin cut in.

Takashi looked at her as she approached him. Meilin stood in front of him, staring at his slit-eyes. She was trying to look tall, though she wasn't as tall as Takashi. As a matter of fact, she was just below Takashi's forehead.

"You're such an annoying boy," Meilin said.

Takashi looked annoyed when Meilin spoke. "Why? Can't take the humiliation you got by saving your butt?" he shot back, smiling after saying it.

Meilin right eye twitched when she remembered it. She gritted her teeth angrily and glared at Yamazaki.

"Are you looking for some trouble?"

"No, no, ma'am. Do you?" Takashi sarcastically said to Meilin, adding insult to her injury.

"You're pissing me off," Meilin said.

"Well I'm pissed off too, seeing your face, China girl," he shot back.

"Are you really looking for trouble?" Meilin said.

"If did, you're no match for me," Takashi retorted.

Meilin and Yamazaki stared at each other's eyes again in anger, until Yumi went between.

"I think we should be goin' now," She said to him, pulling Meilin out of the heat. She pulled her away from Takashi, walking away as far as possible.

"What are you doing?" Meilin whispered angrily.

"Keeping you out of trouble," Yumi replied. "You know he'll beat you like pulp if you did."

Meilin countered, jerking her arm from Yumi's grasp. Yumi looked at her anxiously.

"Yeah, you weak girl, run away," Takashi insulted Meilin.

Meilin froze, her head slowly turned at Takashi. She faced him, eyes staring at him angrily.

"I fed with you!" Meilin shouted. She dashed toward Takashi with a balled fist along her shoulder. Meilin charged in with great speed. Her sights were on Takashi. She had enough trash talk. She wanted to kick his butt.

Growing near to him, she launched her fist to Takashi's face. Her right arm extended with force as it went for him. Takashi tossed his ball over him in a great height. In a flash, Takashi leaned left and avoided the blow. He quickly grasped Meilin's arm with left, gripping it hard so it would not slip.

The ball stopped in mid-air and began to be pulled by gravity. Like in slow-motion, Takashi moved his free arm in between Meilin's elbows. His other hand closed her arm under his and swept his right leg to Meilin's right leg, sweeping her off balance. Like a guy, learning judo, he used her momentum and took her down to the dusty ground.

Meilin fell hard, but Takashi didn't give her a chance to recover. He quickly pushed her arm like vice grip under his right arm. The tension, given to the lock, was immense that Meilin winced in the pain. She growled in pain.

"Give up?" Takashi asked.

Meilin just sneered at him. He smiled, yet astonished by her stubbornness.

"Please no!" Yumi shouted, lunging toward them. She hugged Takashi's left arm tightly. Takashi looked at her tugging his arm. "Stop it," she said. "You're hurting her."

He smiled and said, "Well, technically, that's the whole plan." He sighed and stood up, letting go of Meilin's arm.

Yumi quickly backed away quickly from where she stood when Takashi stood. She saw him looking at her. Her eyes shimmered innocently like a child, fearing that Yamazaki might her.

He smirked, showing some teeth. Takashi faced Yumi. "Sure, why not," he said. He dusted his clothes off and walked a meter a meter away from them. He glanced at Meilin staggering to her feet and Yumi helping her get up. He faced front and left them.

Meilin pushed her self using her knee. She gritted her teeth angrily.

"Yamazaki!" Meilin shouted. Takashi heard her, but continued to walk his way out of the place. "Yamazaki-baka!" she yelled.

Takashi suddenly stopped but continued his walk away from the court. Meilin sneered at the gesture and growled angrily.

"M-meilin," called, "I think we should go."

X00X00X

The sun was shining brightly above the Seijou High Campus. The climate was humid today, but the strong breezes, coming and going, cooled the humidity of the place.

Takashi was inside his classroom on his chair. He was daydreaming again as usual. This day was different for him. He could not explain why; but the event happened yesterday with Meilin, he expected something might happen after that. He was certain of it. His facial expression didn't show much of it though.

Sakura and Tomoyo stared at Takashi who was still staring outside the window. They were both curious what's inside of his head. Their eyes wandered at Yamazaki as they became more curious.

Suddenly, the sliding door opened, entered two female students, wearing the school uniform. Tomoyo and Sakura looked at door and saw Meilin and Yumi. The two girl who have entered the room approached them.

"Hi, Meilin." Sakura greeted her happily. She did not hear Meilin reply. The brown haired girl wondered why. When she looked at Meilin closer, Sakura noticed Meilin glaring at Takashi. Her eyes were fixed on him like a attack dog staring at his prey. Her hands were balled to a fist, making Sakura become anxious. "What's the matter?"

"It's him," Meilin replied.

Takashi felt the bad vibe that something was staring at him again. He turned his head to the right and saw Meilin glaring at him. Before he could even say a word…

"Yamazaki!" Meilin shouted. Her angry, red, eyes only stared at Takashi.

Takashi's eyes frowned when she called her, but remained silent.

Meilin pointed a finger to him. "I challenger you," she began, "to a basketball match!"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Things are starting to heat up between Takashi and Meilin ain't it? Meilin really hates him for a long, and just got worse when she bumps into him in the court. Meilin has snapped and now challenges him for a basket ball match. How will this end up?**

**Chapter 4: Practice**

"I challenge you," Meilin began while her index finger poined at Takashi, "To a basketball match."

Sakura, Tomoyo and Yumi gasped in utter shock. They were dumbfounded by Meilin's impulse to challenge Yamazaki into a match. Sakura's fear had been realized.

The sliding door opened—entered the long brown haired girl from the other classroom, Nakura. She entered perky inside, not knowing what was going. She looked in front of her and saw Meilin and Takashi, sitting on his seat, glaring at each other. Before she could say a word…

"Challenge me?" Takashi asked Meilin with a hint of sarcasm. He laughed for a moment, thinking about it. His eyes then looked at Meilin as if he looking down on her. "Are you serious?"

Meilin paused but did not reply.

"This isn't looking any good," Yumi said.

Nakuru looked at them curiously. She did not know what was going. Then she asked Yumi, "Hey, what's going on?"

Yumi looked at her anxiously. "Meilin had a fight with Yamazaki yesterday and she's challenging him to a match?" she replied. "It's a basket ball match.

Nakuru understood now what was going. She looked at Meilin and Takashi, also becoming anxiously on what's going to happen.

"Yeah, I'm challenging you," Meilin finally replied. "When I win, you stop looking for fights and never see you in one, okay?" She really wanted to end his "career" by doing this.

_Well that's an unexpected one_, Takashi thought, smirking. He stood while not breaking his stare at Meilin. He straightened up his back to look taller and smiled slyly.

"But when I win," Takashi said, "You'll be my slave for one whole week."

Meilin's friend gasped in shock.

"I knew it!" Sakura whispered to her self.

"That's not fair," Sakura complained. "Meilin, don't accept it!"

Meilin glanced behind her and looked at Sakura who was shaking her head, trying gesture Meilin out of it.

"Why, Meilin, afraid of a little challenge," he said. Those words hit Meilin with such force that she looked at him with an angry face.

Meilin hesitated to reply as Sakura tried to talk her out of it.

"Knew you're just a wimp when you have no advantage," Takashi said.

Meilin quickly stared at Takashi when she heard those words from him. Her fist clenched to a ball in anger.

"What's it going to be, girl?" he said. "Are you backing out, weakling?"

"Meilin don't!" Sakura said.

Meilin winced, not sure of deciding on what to do. Her fist clenched harder.

"Grrrrr—Alright!" Meilin shouted. "You're on!"

Takashi smiled an evil smile.

"Next Friday," she declared. "You have enough to practice. Within that time, you should be prepared to play."

Still sustaining that evil grin, he replied, "Sure. I'll be waiting."

X00X00X

_In the girl's locker room_

"What are thinking back there?" Sakura asked Meilin.

Meilin took of her white polo shirt, exposing her full bust and pink bra cover it. She looked and her and laughed nervously.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I don't what I'm thinking…"

"You know what situation got your self into?" Sakura said, slipping down her navy blue skirt.

Meilin got her red T-shirt and white jersey. She pulled out of white sneakers and placed it down on the ceramic floor. She glanced at Sakura and said, "I'm just annoyed by the way he teases me back there and I don't him to get away with it."

"But that's not an excuse," Sakura blurted out instantly.

"Did you remember what condition you made with him?" asked Sakura.

Meilin could remember it all to clear. Her head made a big sweat bead behind in embarrassment. She was speechless when she recalled about it.

"Y-yeah…" she muttered, putting her red shirt on her.

Sakura finished dressing up first, wearing her white T-shirt with pink sleeves, matching short shorts and sneakers. Meilin put on her jersey and fixed her self.

"You should practice more," Sakura said.

"R-right."

X00X00X

The orange basketball went in to the orange hoop Meilin had just shot inside the Seijo High Gym. She had her arm up in the air after the shot was made. She smiled with pride.

"Nice one!" Sakura shouted at Meilin.

Meilin looked beside her and smiled at Sakura. "Thanks!" Meilin shouted back.

Meilin and Sakrura ran to up the court to their court for defense.

After a few sessions and a good whole court match, Meilin and Sakura ran out of the gym all sweaty. They were all soaked up with sweat. So they went to the locker room to change.

In the locker room, they were chatting while they were in the shower.

"What a session wasn't it?" Sakura said.

Meilin twisted the knob of the shower. The shower sprayed warm water over her milky skin toned boy, trailing down her back and cleavages.

Sakura's face blushed from the warm sprays of water drenching her. The warm water sued her ache in her body, replacing it with comfort.

"It's a very exhaust day," Sakura finished.

Meilin moaned and said, "I hear that, Sakura. It's really nice to have…" She stretched her arms, then continued, "…good baths like this."

After bathing, they went to their together lockers and dressed up. Soon, they got out of the locker all dressed up and ready to go home for the day.

They were chatting amongst each other when they stumbled upon Takashi as they walked to the school gate. They stopped and looked at him.

Walking toward the gate, Takashi noticed the girls and looked at them. He saw Meilin glaring at him with her firey red eyes. There was even fire burning in her eyes, feeling determined to beat him. He narrowed down his brows and took a last look on Meilin. Then he walked away.

"I'll defeat you," Meilin muttered to her self.

X00X00X

The next morning, the sun shined brightly over the school grounds, giving those radiant rays of light. It gave warmth to the people in the campus from the cold climate of the morning.

The students flocked around campus as they waited for the bell. While they waited, they roamed around the campus or play some game with their friends.

Takashi was inside his classroom just when the bell rang. He was there, doing his usual school agenda—staring at outside the window. He was thinking about the match next week, though he wasn't looking worried about it.

After a few class sessions, the bell rang for Recess. The students went out of their respective classroom and went to the cafeteria from some grub.

Takashi went to his usual stop. He sat on the bench where he met Tomoyo asking if he was available on Sunday so they could have a little chat. He was skeptical about the "talk" though. Why would anyone talk to him? That was one question floating in his mind. He shook his head, trying to shake off the idea.

A few moments later, Tomoyo approached Takashi. Getting near to him, she said, "Good Morning, Yamazaki. May I sit with you?"

Yamazaki looked at her purple eyes and faced front.

"Sure."

Tomoyo immediately sat beside him. She closed hand on her lap and looked down on it.

"So how's school?" she said, making a conversation with him.

"Fine," he straightly said, looking away from Tomoyo.

There a deep silence between the two persons. Tomoyo glanced at him for a moment; he was not looking at her. She stared at him and said, "About you're this coming week…"

Hearing that, Takashi looked at her. "What about it?"

"N-nothing…"

Takashi faced front again and sighed. "Look, if you want to say something, then say it. If not, I'll be leaving…" He stood and was about to leave her.

"Wait!" she called.

Yamazaki looked at her and sat down. "So? What is it?"

Tomoyo smiled for a moment. "Maybe this Sunday… I'm not ready yet?" she said to him.

Takashi made a confused looked at her, but said, "Whatever. I'll listen when you're ready."

Tomoyo stood up, looked at him and said, "You're really a bad person."

Yamazaki looked at her, surprised to her that from her. Before he could say something, Tomoyo left him. A smiled cracked on his face. He was stunted to hear that from her.

X00X00X

_Seijo High, outdoor basketball court…_

Takashi jumped up shot a good mid-shot to the hoop. The ball flew in mid-air and went in the hoop. It fell down the ground, bouncing a few times before it stopped.

His face was full of sweat as he panted heavily. He had been here for quite a while practicing his shooting. He swallowed his fatigue and approached the ball.

"Hey, Yamazaki," a male voice said from behind Takashi while he was getting the ball.

Takashi got the ball and turned around. He saw a guy, wearing the school's uniform. He had long, spiky, sky-blue dyed hair. He was as tall as Takashi and had those slit-looking eyes as his.

The boy smiled at him. "You mind playing one-on-one?"

Takashi faced him. He quite surprised to him. He didn't even know him. "Do I know you?"

The blue haired boy collapsed if he tripped after he heard that from him. He quickly got to his feet.

"Oh, how rude of me," he said. "I didn't even introduce my self." He stood up straight and coughed politely, clearing his throat. "I'm Kudo, Chichiri—Class D-148."

"Oh," Takashi muttered, looking at him from head to toe.

"So, are you up to it?" Chichiri asked.

Takashi thought about it and said, "Sure."

Chihiri smiled, showing some of his teeth.

Yamazaki passed the black basketball to him and Chichiri caught it with his two hands.

"Your ball," Takashi said.

"Fine by me," he replied, dribbling the ball.

Takashi screen in front of him, his eyes staring at Chichiri's slit-looking eyes.

Chichiri smiled confidently, placing the ball at his side to guard from Takashi.

Takashi put his forward, cueing Chichiri to move in. He moved in, making a crossover to get passed Takashi. Yamazaki saw it coming and angled his body and intercepted him from his attempt.

Chichiri halted and made a Back Roll TurnDribbleto his oppenents's side. This surprised Takashi as he got passed him.

"What the...?" Takashi looked on as Chichiru jumped up and laid the ball up to the hoop. It got in and dropped to the ground, so as Takashi's expression. He was surprised that his opponent got passed him.

Chichiru grinned at him.

"Nice one," Yamazaki said.

Chichiri popped the ball up to his hand and passed it to Takashi. Takashi caught it and looked at him.

"You're turn," he said,smiling.

Takashi began dribbling the ball and formed his stance for an offense. Chichiri moved for the steal. Takashi saw it coming and didn't let him get the ball. He made a crossover behind his back and used his free arm to block Chichiru's advance. His opponent quicklly stopped to a halt and he turned a heel, making a 360-degree turn to the side of Chichiri. He too made his jump. Kudo watched as Yamazaki laid it up to the hoop. The ball got it in hoop, fell down and bounced on the ground.

"Whoaw! What a score," Chichiri said with amazement, placing his hand on his waist.

Takashi got the bouncing ball off the ground. He looked at him and smiled.

"You got some moves, Yamazaki," Chichiri complimented.

Yamazaki smiled at the remark.

Five meters away from the outdoor court, Meilin and Sakura were just about to leave the premises until they heard the sound of a ball bouncing against the cement. Curious, they went to the court to see who was playing.

Chichiri made his shot to the hoop but missed it.

Soon, Meilin and Sakura arrived in the outdoor court and saw two boys playing one-on-one.

"Who could they be?" Meilin asked.

Sakura shrugged her shoulders, but squinted her eyes, trying to see who were playing.

Takashi good had range of the ball when it bounced off the rim. He quickly jumped and rebounded the ball. He rushed to the three point, but Chichiri was there to intercept him, and yet he pulled a spin move maneuver and went passed him.

"Oh no!" Chichiri exclaimed as Takashi turned a heel around. He then rushed toward Takashi.

Takashi had his arms set for a three-point shot. His opponent pumped his legs and jumped to block the ball. In an instant, Takashi made a fakie, fooling Chichiri into jump block his shot. The secondhis opponentwas falling to the ground, he jumped up and made a one-handed three-pointer.

"Oh shoot!"

The ball flew to mid-air, coming in to contactwith the hoop. Chichiri turned around. He, along with Sakura and Meilin, watched as the ball entered the ring. Sakura and Meilin looked in shock when they saw that. Takashi's three-pointer had impressed them--a lot.

"Whoa! What a shot!" Chichiri exclaimed.

The ball bounced on the ground and began rolling to the right side of the court. It stopped rolling before Sakura and Meilin's feet.

Kudo and Takashi turned their heads to where the ball rolled to. The boys saw the two girls staring at them.

"W-wow..." Sakura stuttered in utter amazement. "What a three-pointer..."

Even Meilin was amazed by the stunt Takashi pulled out.

"Nice shot," Chichiri said, placing a hand on Yamazaki's shoulder.

He then smiled at Meilin.

Meilin sneered at him angrily and walked away. Sakura followed her.

"Hey wait up, Meilin!" Sakura shouted.

Chichiri waved good bye to him and left. Takashi turned around and watched him leave him. Then he faced to where he last seen the two girls.

X00X00X

Sakura jogged behind Meilin who was walking briskly out of the school.

"Hey, Meilin, slow down," Sakura said, catching up with her.

Meilin stopped to a halt. She looked down, her long hair at her side blocked the view of her face.

"Meilin-cha, are you okay?" she asked.

Sakura noticed that Meilin was trembling. "Meilin-cha..."

"I'll defeat him," Meilin said. "I'm going to defeat him..."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Note that Meilin is getting pissed of with Takashi, right? Now that she saw his moves. It's time for her to show hers. That would be interesting, wouldn't it? But first, Takashi has an appointment with Tomoyo. Will he come or will he forget it? Read and Review, guys!

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Going out for the day**

_In class D-146_

Takashi stared outside the window again. He stared at the background of students coming in the school for the day. He sighed at the dull sky above him. He was looking gloomy, thinking about something that was bothering him for last few minutes—Meilin.

Meilin was present in the classroom too, talking with Sakura, Tomoyo and Meilin. She was in the good mood today, happily chatting with her friends.

"I'm so glad that he got out of that dilemma," Tomoyo said to them.

"Mmm." Meilin nodded, agreeing to Tomoyo's remark.

"It was amazing for him to take it," Sakura said. "You know, he was just an adopted child."

"Oh yeah," Tomoyo began, "have you watched when he realized that he was just an orphan and knew that his parents were still alive?"

"Oh no!" Meilin exclaimed. "I missed that part."

"Well, too bad." Sakura laughed.

"It was a shock for him," Tomoyo commented.

"The thing is, when he went to look for them, his foster parents forbid him to do so," Sakura said.

"Then what happened?" Meilin asked eagerly.

From all the commotion, Takashi began to be curious about what they were talking about. He turned his head left and looked at them with curious eyes, his right arm arching on the head of his seat.

"Stubborn as he was, he did anyway," Sakura narrated. "He went to the city street and looked for them."

"Then what happened?"

Sakura shook her head. "It's…too be continued."

Meilin almost fell over her seat when she heard that from Sakura. "Oh, come on!"

"I'm serious!" Sakura retorted. "You'll have to find it out yourself."

Takashi narrowed his eyes, showing annoyance from the three girls.

_Oh come on! 'Nobody's Boy'? That old series_, he thought to him self. _You've got to be kidding me._

The sliding door opened and a girl with long brown hair entered the classroom. It was Nakuru.

"Hi guys!" She greeted the three girls sitting together, waving a hand at them.

Meilin, Sakura and Tomoyo smiled at their friend, Nakura.

"Hi, Nakuru," Tomoyo happily said.

"How your day today?" Nakuru asked them.

"Well not much," Meilin replied. "We're just chatting."

"I see," Nakuru said.

"Nakuru?" Sakura called.

"Yeah?"

"Have you heard of Meilin's match next week?"

Nakuru raised an eyebrow at Sakura, looking confused. "What match?"

Sakura glanced at Meilin and replied, "She has a match with Takashi."

Nakuru looked alarmed. "What kind of match?"

"A basketball match," Kinomoto replied. "But it has some conditions."

Meilin looked down on the floor, showing some embarrassment.

Sakura looked at Meilin. "You tell you."

Meilin looked confused at Sakura. "Right. Well… If I win, he'll stop making trouble on our school. But if he wins…" Meilin paused for a moment. "I will be his slave for a week."

Nakuru gasped. "What!"

Suddenly, the school bell rang, signaling the students to return to their respective classrooms.

"Let's talk about this some other time," Meilin said.

X00X00X

Recces time, Takashi walked to his usual spot up in the school building's rooftop. He planned to wasted most of the Recess time in there.

He sat over the ledge near the door that was near the stairway. There he stared at the background before, thinking in deep thought like as if he was daydreaming.

Nakuru left her classroom and went up to stairs. She scaled up the stairs to the rooftop. She got out of the stairwell, looking left and right. She was looking for Takashi. Then she looked up and saw a pair of legs.

"Takashi?" she called.

Hearing that, Takashi leaned over the ledge and saw Nakuru's face. "Nakuru? What are doing here?"

Nakuru waved a hand at him. "Hi!" She extended a hand to Takashi and said, "Help me get up there."

Yamazaki paused for a moment and grabbed Nakuru's arm. She pulled her up.

His strong arm lifted her up to the ledge. She sat beside him.

"Thanks," she said, smiling at him.

He slightly blushed and looked away.

Nakuru giggled.

"So," she began, "how are you today?"

Takashi looked up and placed his arm behind him to support his leaning back.

"Fine…I guess," he replied.

Nakuru smiled at him again.

"About your match…" Nakuru started. "You are going against Meilin, aren't you?"

Takashi looked at Nakuru with a slightly serious-looking face. "What about it?"

Nakuru hesitated. "Maybe… you could just forfeit the match with Meilin?"

Takashi made a confused face. "Why would I do that?"

"She made a big bargain with you," she replied. "I don't want—she agreed to a condition that, if she loses, she would be your slave for a week, right?"

A smile landed on Takashi's face, remembering that incident. "Yeah? I made that for her," the boy said. "She very determined to kick my butt…"

"That's why… Please forfeit the game," she blurted out.

Takashi looked slightly shocked at Nakuru's sudden outburst of emtion.

"Hey, she agreed to it," Takashi complained.

"I know but…"

Yamazaki sighed griefly. "I always wanted a good fight."

"Takashi…" Nakuru moaned.

Yamazaki jumped away from Nakuru and landed on the solid ground below him.

"No," he said. "I don't want to."

He placed his hands on his pocket, turned away and left Nakuru.

As Takashi went down the stairs, Nakuru hopped off the ledge and watched him leave, placing a hand on her chest, anxiously.

X00X00X

It's dismissal time. The students of Class D-146 left the classroom. The sun showered the sky with orange as it set.

Tomoyo was going leave the classroom with the rest of the gang until she remembered about something. She stopped, turned around and looked at Takashi. She saw him still staring at the window. She then walked toward him.

"Uh, Yamazaki," she called.

It took a few moments for Takashi complied. He looked at Tomoyo's purple eyes, staring at them.

Tomoyo smiled at Yamazaki. "I'll be waiting for you."

Takashi looked as if he didn't know anything. He asked, "Waiting for me? When?"

"You don't remember?" she asked. "About our meeting this weekend?"

"What... meeting?" Takashi had no idea about meeting with Tomoyo he obliged this weekend. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh..." Tomoyo paused. "Well, I was wondering if...you can join for a afternoon snack in my house this weekend."

"This weekend?" Tomoyo repeated. "Ah, right. I remember now."

_Damn! How did I remember? _he thought.

"So, are you coming?" she polite asked, smiling happily at him.

Takashi faced front and sighed. "Sure, why not. I'm available tomorrow," he said reluctantly.

Tomoyo made a wide-eyed expression and smiled happily at Yamazaki.

"Good to hear that," she said. "So can I meet you this Saturday afternoon?"

Takashi turned his head to Tomoyo and nodded. "Sure.

"That would be great," Tomoyo said. "See you then."

Tomoyo left Takashi.

X00X00X

Takashi went off the school building. He was about to leave the school campus when he remembered about Meilin. He hadn't seen her in action.

_I think it would a good idea to know more about Meilin's skills, _he thought to himself.

He turned a heel around and looked through the school building for the school gym.

In the school gym, Meilin, Sakura and the other varsity members were practicing. Meilin and Sakura were wearing black jerseys over their shirt together with three other playmates.

They were on an offensive and were getting through the opposing team's defense.

"Pass it!" Meilin shouted at one of her teammates having the ball.

The teammates looked at her and immediately passed it to her. Meilin quickly caught the ball in mid-air with her right hand. She dribbled across the opponent's court and quickly bounce passed it to Sakura. Sakura got the ball and jumped for a lay up.

"Here we go!" she shouted.

Her hand, with the ball, extended toward the hoop. She released it and went in the hoop, scoring a point.

"Yes!" Meilin pulled her arm down victoriously. She looked at Sakura, saying, "Nice shot, Sakura!"

Sakura looked at her and gave her a thumb's up, smiling.

Takashi had entered the school. He sat on one of the riser and watched the game going on. He saw Meilin running to opponent's hoop for an offensive move.

Meilin went under the side of the backboard, waiting for her cue. Sakura made a crossover feint to the right of the defender, shaking her off and leaving her behind. She jumped for a jump shot. Her hands behind the ball, pulled her arms back to her chest and launched the ball away to the hoop. The ball flew toward the hoop but only touched the rim, and bounced off.

"Oh no, I missed!" Sakura said.

Meilin's face smiled, knowing her cue.

"My turn!" Meilin shouted. She waited for her chance, scaling the ball going down. She jumped up, extending arm for the ball. "Alright!" Her hands caught the ball in mid-flight. Getting the ball, she quickly tapped the ball to the hoop. The ball deflected to the rim and went inside the hoop.

Takashi a surprised look when he saw that slick move Meilin had just made.

"Whoa, she good," he said to him self.

"Alright!" Meilin shouted when she landed on the floor—feet first.

"Wow! Nice, Meilin-cha!" Sakura shouted to her teammate.

Meilin raised a peace sign at her friend and smiled. Suddenly, she felt some one was watching. She turned around and looked at the risers. Her eyes opened wide when she saw _him_. She was actually surprised to see him in this place until she realized he was also playing basketball, so she erased the thought. She smiled at him.

Takashi smiled; impressed by Meilin's moves she had shown to him. He stood up and left the gym.

Meilin watched him leave.

"Hey Meilin-chan!" Sakura shouted at Meilin.

Meilin turned to the voice came from only to see a ball coming toward her. She quickly caught the ball before it hit her face.

"Hey! I wasn't ready yet," Meilin shouted.

X00X00X

_Saturday Morning…_

The sun shone brightly over Tomoeda. Its brightness showered warmth over it

Takashi's house was simple Japanese style house with a balcony beside his room at the front of the house. He lived some where in the high lands of the suburb, which a bit far from school.

The place was quite. It was quite deserted since it was just about six in the morning. The street was as empty as airplane runway, quite and conspicuous. It was as if no one was actually living in those houses built there. Most of them were very old too—about several years old with some cracks either in the sides of the walls or in the door. Some the windows there were rusting away, looking pretty ugly to some one's eyes.

Takashi was in his room. His room was messy with those scattered books, empty cans of coke everywhere, used clothes. Even his CD's were scattered over the floor.

He was still sleeping in his comfy. He looked exhausted, snoring. His face looked as innocent as a child sleeping without any worries whatsoever, only wearing a white sleeves shirt and blue shorts.

A few moments later, Takashi woke him self up, rolling to one side. His arm above pushed his up so he could get up. He staggered from his laziness and sat on his bed. He looked sleepy that he wanted to get back to bed. He stretched his arms and yawned. Soon he got up and changed into better clothes.

He walked miles away from his house to a nearby court; the court which he and Meilin first clashed. With his black basketball in hand, he went inside the court. It was empty.

Takashi walked to the court did some stretches to warm his body up. He pulled his right leg up behind his back and stretched. After those stretches he played a few rounds of Basketball.

Hours later, he went back to his house, all sweaty. He opened the door and went inside his room. He climbed up the stairs to his room and went in.

Takashi sighed as he went to the bathroom to freshen up. He got outafter the shower, wet and clad with a towel on lower extremeties. He approached the closet and dressed up.

He now wore a black shirt with a white"No Fear" logo in front and center of the shirt and denim jeans to match with the shirt. He sat on his bed and slip on pair on his two feet. Takashi was ready to get out of the house again for lunch. He hadn't eaten yet. He glanced at his watch to see what time it is. It's 11:40 in the morning.

"Right."

X00X00X

Takashi arrived in the mall near Tomoeda. He strolled onthe sidewalks with his hands in his side pockets. He looked left and right choosing what fastfood restaurant he would be eating in.

A few walks later, he chose a ramen restaurant. He looked at the shop's sign.

"_Yuko's Ramen_..." he read. "Seems edible."

Takashi pushed the glass door and entered the place. He looked around the place.

The restaurant's interior looked like an old Japanese style restaurant back in the old days that was familiar to him.

"This looks nice," he said to him self.

Takashi walked inside the restaurant, scanning the place curiously. He moved forward and went toward the counter to order his meal. He leaned over the counter and stared at the menu above him. He wasn't able to choose one of the good meals plastered on the menu bar.

"May I help?" a stern, 27-year old woman,asked Takashi, smiling at him.

The woman had long, black, flowing hair, wearing a formal suit andfittedskirt with a slit a the side ofit. She stared at Takashi, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Huh?" Takashi looked at the woman.

"I'm Yuko, the manager of this restaurant," the woman said. "May I take your order?"

"Uh... sure," Takashi muttered.

"It's been awhile since anyone came to this store," Yuko said to him.

Takashi turned around and looked at rows of table. They were empty.

"They _are_ empty." Takashi lowered his voice.

Yuko sighed, then she smiled. "So what can I get you?"

The door chime jingled, but the Yuko and Takashi did not notice it.

"Well, I take the..." Takashi said until some one placed a hand on his shoulder.

He turned around and saw a spiky, blue haired boy, wearing a red T-shirt with a ripped sleeve and a Half-Life logo at center of the shirt, and brand pair of denim jeans. He had the same slit-looking eyes as Takashi.

"Hey, Takashi," the spiky, blue haired guy said to him.

"Chichiri!" Takashi exclaimed.

"Oh, Chichiri! Good to see you again." Yuko smiled at Chichiri.

"Hi, Miss Yuko," Chichiri said, waving a hand at her.

"You know each other?" Takashi asked them.

Chichiri turned his head and nodded at Takashi. "Yeah."

"He's been my number one customers," Yuko said.

"Their ramen has such taste. It's delicious!" Chichiri said.

Yuko giggled and smiled. "I'm happy to hear that."

Chichiri smiled cockily and gave a thumbs up. "He he..."

X00X00X

Takashi and Chichiri sat together in one table. Takashi sat one side while Chichiri sat opposite to him.

"You're trying this place out?" Chichiri asked.

Takashi nodded. "And you?"

"I have been here for quite some time now," Chichiri replied.

"Oh..." Takahsi leaned back on his seat.

"You know, this place is good," Chichiri said.

"You think?" Takashi asked Chichiri.

"Sure," he replied, "I know."

"This restaurant's speacialty is ramen," he added. "Though quite a few came in this place."

"Ookay... Why?"

"Cause the place..." Chichiri looked around to see if some one was listening to their conversation. Knowing that it was safe, he leaned over the table and gestured Takashi to get closer. "This is rumored that this place... A murder took place here and was never solved."

"A murder?" he repeated.

Chichiri nodded. "Rumor has it that this place was cursed. I don't how and why, but that's what it came to."

"You're pulling my leg," Takashi said suspiciously.

Chichiri shook her head. "No. I'm not kidding."

Takashi glanced at his left where he can see the glass wall. "Whatever..."

Then a waitress approached their and stood beside them, carrying their orders.

"Here are you orders, sir," the waitress said. She laid down their orders: a tempura ramen and the ramen special on the table. Sheput theround, brown trayin front of her lap and bowed her headin front of them. "Enjoy your meal, sirs."

Takashi and Chichiri smiled the cute waitress and nodded with delight. The waitress then left them.

"Let's eat?" Chichiri said jokingly.

"Itadakimas," Takashi said, smiling. He held his chopsticks up and dipped it in the big ramen bowl in front of him. He pulled out a chopstick full of noodlesand placed it in his mouth. "This is good," he mumbled.

Chichiri smiled, happy to hear that from Takashi.

Thirty-minutes later, Takashi and Chichiri went out of the restaurant.They walked together for a while and stopped by a internet cafe. They looked at each other.

"Okay," Chichiri began, "I'm going in this cafe. See you later."

Takashi nodded and said, "Sure."

Takashi was walking away until...

"Hey, Takashi," Chichiri called.

After a few steps, Yamazaki stopped and turned his head around.

"Yeah?"

"You're not such a bad guy, you know that?"

Takashi raised an eyebrow. "What made you say that?"

"Just a feeling," Chichiri replied. "See ya." He turned around and went in the cafe.

Takashi blinked twice, confused. He shrugged and went his way.

X00X00X

He finally arrived in Tomoyo's house--or was it a mansion? Takashi looked in awe when his dark eyes set sights on the huge mansion. He approached the huge, steel gate. He checked out the gate and noticed a box-like thing on the gate's column.

He pushed the button on the box with vertical lines on above the button.

_Buuzzzzz!_

Takashi waited for some one to answer.

"Hello, Good Morning." A female voice said from the box. It was a speaker. "May I help you?"

"Uh-yeah," Takashi said, "I'm here to see Tomoyo."

The speaker didn't reply until a few seconds had passed.

"Miss Daidouji? Please come in."

Suddenly, the steel gates opened automatically. Takashi then entered the manor as the gate opens.

_She got a nice place_, he thought, looking around the place.

Takashi walked further to the big mansion to the big main infront a few meters away from him. There she saw Tomoyo, in an elegant dress, waiting for his arrival. She was smiling as he walkd toward her.

"Glad that you came," Tomoyo said.

Takashi stopped before Tomoyo and said, "Sure."

"Come in," Tomoyo said. "We have lots to talk about." She then walked in the house.

_I have weird feeling about this..._ he thought to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: How does it go? Takashi's in Tomoyo's house now. What will those two be talking about? Is it something interesting or will it just cramp some one's style? Takashi was uneasy about this. He couldn't even explain why he even bothered to this, right? What will be the outcome?**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Talking with Tomoyo**

"Please make your self at home," Tomoyo said, gesturing Takashi to come inside.

Takashi was amazed the magnificence of the house. In the big space stood, a big chandelier hung above the center, lighting up the place. There was elegance in every corner of the house. His mouth gaped when he continued to stare.

Three maids, wearing a typical black maid dress and white, fluffy apron, approached Takashi and Tomoyo. One had long, flowing, blue hair, the second one had jet black, shoulder length hair while the third had short light brown hair. The third looked two years younger than two.

"Welcome," the first maid spoke. All three bowed their head before Takashi.

A sweat dropped behind Takashi's head when he saw the three maids bowed. "Sure." His eyes narrowed, looking disturbed by their gesture.

"Come," Tomoyo said. "Let's go to my room."

"Uh-uh—Sure…" Takashi replied, following Tomoyo to her room.

They arrived at Tomoyo's room. She opened the door and entered. Takashi followed her inside while head moved everywhere.

Tomoyo's room was big. It was as elegant as a room in a five star hotel. A big bed laid at the far left of the room. Beside, there was a dressing room. On the right were tables and little library of books which Tomoyo often read. At the center of the room, there was a small coffee table.

Tomoyo turned a heel around and smiled at Takashi. "Welcome to my room," she said to him.

"What a big room, for a small girl…" Yamazaki muttered.

Tomoyo turned around to Takashi and said, "You said something, Takashi?"

"Mm?" Takashi looked at Tomoyo, blinked and said, "Nothing."

Tomoyo walked toward the dressing room beside her bed. Curiously Takashi followed her there. He checked out the big bed and noticed two costumes lying on the surface.

"What's this?" Takashi muttered.

Tomoyo was raking inside her closet when she heard Takashi. She turned around, seeing Takashi picking one of the costumes on the bed.

Takashi held the beige, fairy-like costume with a fluffy skirt and green wings at the back. He tilted his head to the right a get an angle of the costume he was holding. He was curious about this costume too.

"Oh! Sakura's battle costume," Tomoyo said.

"What?" Takashi looked at her suspiciously.

"Err—I meant Sakura's…costume," she rephrased. "Kinda nice, isn't it?"

"Yeah…" He pulled the costume toward his chest and glanced its back.

"I made that Sakura when we were in elementary," Tomoyo added. "I always love to make costumes for her."

"I based that on a fairy tale," Tomoyo said.

"Hello Tinker Bell…" Takashi said softly, extended his arms to get a better view of it. He narrowed his eyes at the costume. "Nice clothe though."

Tomoyo giggled. "Thanks."

Takashi turned his head to the bed once more and saw another costume. He stared at the blue top with gold, wing-like shoulder pads with a red stone at the center of it.

"And what's that?"

Tomoyo approached it and lifted it off the bed. "Oh, this one?" she asked. "This is one of the other costumes I made for her. Pretty nice isn't?"

Takashi didn't answer. He was busy checking the blue costume out.

"You should see Sakura wearing this one," she added. "She looked really cute wearing it."

"She should be in a cosplay competition," Takashi said.

Tomoyo nodded. "But you know shy Sakura could be."

"Uh-huh…" Takashi finally let go of the costume, placing back on the bed.

"You wasted money just to make costumes for Sakura?" he asked Tomoyo.

Tomoyo shook her head. "Not really," she replied. "I just want to make costumes. I'm getting Fashion as my course in the future. It's my hobby."

"Uh-huh…" he muttered.

Suddenly, knocks on the door were heard. Tomoyo and Takashi turned to the door. The door opened voluntarily and a maid entered the room, holding a long tray with biscuits, bread, teapot and two teacups.

"Here are your snacks, madam," the maid said.

Tomoyo smiled. "Oh, thank you. Please place on the coffee table."

The maid nodded and replied, "Yes, madam." She approached the coffee table and placed the tray down on it. After that, she turned to them.

"Can I get you something else, madam?" she asked.

"No, that is all," Tomoyo replied. "Thank you

"Okay, madam," the maid. Then she left the two alone.

The maid closed the door when she left.

Tomoyo looked at Takashi smiling. "Shall we eat?"

X00X00X

Tomoyo and Takashi sat opposite each. They were eating on the coffee. Tomoyo took a sip from her tea cup while Takashi ate away most of the cookies, crumbs of it sticking on his cheeks. She watched him while sipping on her tea cup. Takashi then wiped his mouth with a tissue napkin. He crumpled it and placed it in his pocket.

They were in silence as they were eating their snacks. Tomoyo hadn't come up of a conversation for them to talk about. She wasn't sure if she should bring up the issue about Takashi's match with Meilin. She came up to an idea.

"So, how's your day?" Tomoyo said, breaking the silence.

Takashi looked at her and blinked twice. He leaned over the coffee table and right left arm on it, resting his head on it.

"Fine, I guess," he replied with no life.

Tomoyo glanced down below her, trying to think of a good question to ask.

"Hey," she called. "What's your favorite food?"

"My favorite food?" he repeated, looking confused at Tomoyo.

_Okay? What a question was that? _He thought; thought played along.

"Well… My favorite food…" he muttered. He crossed his arms in front of him and thought deeply. A few seconds later, he looked at Tomoyo. "I don't really a _favorite_ food."

Tomoyo looked surprised. "Not one?" she asked.

Takashi laughed nervously and shook his head.

"Okay," she said.

Silence went in cue as the two stopped talking. Tomoyo took a sip of her tea while Takashi ate up his last piece of chocolate chip cookie.

"So what are you likes and dislikes?" she asked.

Takashi blinked twice. "Uh…my likes and dislikes?" he repeated.

Tomoyo nodded affirmatively.

He placed his index finger and thumb under his chin, closing his eyes in deep thought.

"My likes…"

"Everyone has like and dislikes…so what's yours?" Tomoyo said.

Takashi looked at her. "Well, I guess I like to have fun—playing computer games with others that I don't know much about. It makes it more competitive," he said.

_I don't want to know me—much_, he thought.

"Is that all?" she asked.

"That is much I could think about right now…" he replied.

"My dislikes are: girls that are like punks that I beat up everyday, punks that I beat to a pulp, I don't _weird _people," he said.

"_Weird_ people?"

"The criteria are undefined, so I can't tell much when I see someone really… weird," he replied.

"I see." Tomoyo changed her position in sitting.

"Well that's all I can say for now…" he added.

"Um…what are your hobbies, Takashi?" she asked curiously.

"Well, not much," he replied. "All I was doing during my free time is playing games."

"What games?"

"Any game I can find in a café. Like uh… Sudden Attack or Most Wanted."

"Most Wanted?"

Takashi leaned back and moved his arms behind his back, supporting his weight. He bent his left leg after that.

"Yeah, Need for Speed: Most Wanted or Underground 2."

"Oh! Those games?"

Takashi nodded. "Yea—"

"I love that game!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

Takashi made a surprised look on Tomoyo. His opened wide when he heard that from her.

"Underground 2?"

Tomoyo nodded. "Yeah. It's a fun game."

"Really…"

"No, I'm serious. I like the part there that I can customize my ride."

"Uh-huh…" Takashi muttered

_Man! I didn't expect she's IN to games… _he thought. _Or was she jus pretending?_

He looked suspiciously at her.

"Where do you live?" Tomoyo shot another question at Takashi.

"Me? I live in the farther parts of Tomoeda. It's far really…" he replied.

"Oh," Tomoyo said. "How are your parents?" she asked.

Takashi quickly sat up and looked mildly shocked when he heard the word "parent." His eyes opened in shock, and his mouth gaped open. He was trembling a little.

"Is something wrong?" she asked innocently, not knowing his status.

"No," he replied.

"So how are you parents," she asked again.

Takashi looked down and answered, "They left."

"They left?" she repeated.

The boy nodded slightly and blurted out, "I don't want to talk about it."

Tomoyo looked concerned for him. Her eyes showed some sympathy over him.

She placed her fist to her chest with an anxious feeling inside of her.

"I understand."

There was a moment of silent between them after that Tomoyo asked that question. Takashi sighed

"What else do you want to asked?" he quizzed.

"Um… nothing else," she replied.

Takashi placed his right arm on his leg and rested his head on his right hand's palm. "I have question for you."

Tomoyo blinked twice. "Huh?"

"Tell me more about you?"

Tomoyo quickly smiled.

"Well, I like drawing, making clothes and reading books…" Tomoyo talked about her self to Takashi. She told him her favorite past times, her hobbies and her favorite foods. She talked about her mother and her company, the first time she went to elementary school and when and how she came to meet Sakura. She happily laid all the details to Takashi about her current life.

While she was talking, Takashi stared with interest at her, listening.

_She reminds of my mother…_ he thought to his self. He stared at her with awe. He wasn't sure why that was his feeling toward her, but he did. He admired her flowing, purple hair, her glistening, amethyst eyes as she glanced at him and her milky-white, glowing face. He admired it all.

He smiled a bit as he stared at her.

"…And that's why I became best friends with Sakura" Tomoyo finished. She was smiling after those long details about her self.

She looked at Takashi. "Now you know me."

"Uh-huh…" he nodded appreciatively.

"You know, Takashi?" she began.

"What?" Takashi asked.

"You're not really a bad person," she finished.

Takashi looked slightly shocked. Hearing those words from her, he felt heart getting lighter. He felt good after that remark Tomoyo had said about him, but he was skeptical.

"What made you say that?" he asked skeptically.

"Well for one thing, you don't hurt anyone anymore," Tomoyo said. "You've been getting better each day passes by. I'm not sure but…you're getting kinder."

Takashi was impressed. "You just saying that…"

"No, I'm serious," she said. "You've changed."

Takashi shook his head, not believing her. "You're just saying that."

Tomoyo shook her head sincerely. "No…"

The spiky haired boy smiled. "Whatever."

Takashi began to stand up, stretching his arms up in the air. He sighed as he let his arm down, staring down the floor.

"Takashi…" she called.

Takashi looked at her. "Yeah?"

Tomoyo hesitated to speak. Her eyes looked shaky with her nervousness inside her.

"About this week's match with Meilin…" she brought up.

Takashi raised an eyebrow on Tomoyo.

_Great. I knew it she'd talk about it,_ he thought.

"What about it?" he asked.

Tomoyo paused for a moment, thinking how to say it.

"Well…" She looked at Takashi with concerned eyes. "Are you serious about the dare?"

"The dare?"

"When she loses, she will be going to be slave for a week?"

"That?" he asked.

Tomoyo nodded slowly. "Are you really serious about?"

Takashi looked in to her eyes. All he was seeing were anxiety and concern for her friend Meilin. He thought about it. He did remember agreeing to that matter… was he really going to do it? He didn't think about this much. He then sighed and placed his hands on his waists, looking away.

"Will it end you being stressed out if I say that the dare I said is out?" he asked.

"W-what do you mean?" Tomoyo asked shakily.

"I meant I'll the dare out," he said.

Tomoyo made wide-eyed expression. "Really?"

"Really."

Tomoyo sighed. "That was a relief. Thank you, Takashi."

"Yeah, sure… whatever." He looked away from Tomoyo.

A few hours later, it was getting dark. After the talk they made, they headed to another. He was very surprised to realize that Tomoyo wasn't joking about having a PS2 and the game Need for Speed: Underground 2. He saw her car and she made a great job customizing it. He had a few battles. Tomoyo was also good at driving. He thought only boys could drive that good. He was wrong to assume that.

That evening, Tomoyo lead Takashi out of the mansion's door.

"Hey, Takashi!" Tomoyo said.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for visiting me," she said.

"Uh… you're welcome," he replied.

"Come visit some time, okay?" Tomoyo said.

Takashi nodded. "Sure."

"See you tomorrow," she said as Takashi walked out of the gate.

Takashi waved his right hand, signing good-bye to Tomoyo.

Tomoyo waved her hand too as he disappeared to a corner.

"He's really not a bad guy after all. He's just lonely…" he said to her self.

* * *

**A/N: Hah! What do ya think about that? Pretty good huh? Takashi and Tomoyo had some conversation, do they? Tomoyo got to know more about the devil and he isn't much of a devil as she observed. That will change everything they know about Takashi.**

**NEXT CHAPTER: GAME ON: Takashi takes Meilin. See ya! Read and Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Special mention to Ice Angel Ryou, and to all those you have read my fanfic. Tell me something though. Is it good?**

**Chapter 7: Game on!**

The sun was rising brightly over Seijo High. The cool breeze swooped down from the sky, giving cold chills to the people around the campus. The sun's rays shined warmly over the campus, countering the cold waves the clouds releasing.

Takashi was in the school's outdoor basketball court. He practiced his shooting in that very court he and Chichiri had a one-on-one match.

In class D-146, Nakuru was there, looking for Takashi. She had just remembered about Takashi's match with Meilin that would take place today. The long auburn haired girl was worried about him, so she came in to the classroom, looking for him.

She looked around the classroom—then approached Tomoyo.

Tomoyo was reading her favorite book while sitting on her seat. She was so engrossed on that book that she didn't notice Nakuru coming toward her.

"Tomoyo," she called.

It took a few seconds before Tomoyo turned to Nakuru. She closed her book and looked at Nakuru.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Have you seen Takashi?" Nakuru asked Tomoyo.

The purple haired girl shook her head. "I haven't seen him since I came here," she replied.

Nakuru pouted and groaned. She glanced at Takashi's table once more. He still wasn't there.

"Where could he be?" she asked.

"Maybe he's playing," Tomoyo said.

Nakuru turned her head to Tomoyo.

"Playing?"

X00X00X

Takashi jumped up from mid-point range and released the ball from his hand. The ball flew over to the rim and entered without even touching the ring. The ball bounced a couple of times and hopped toward Takashi.

He relaxed his self after that shot. He panted heavily. His face was blushing too. He was sweating heavily from the searing heat of the sun above him. His vision became blurry that he can't even see much around him.

He touched his forehead. He felt hot; his movement became mushy all of a sudden.

_Man! What's happening to me?_ He thought.

"Yamazaki?" a familiar voice called from behind.

Startled, Takashi turned around and saw the auburn haired girl standing before him with her usual cheerful face.

"Oh... Nakuru," he said.

"What are you doing?" she asked Takashi.

Takashi sighed and picked up his black basketball off the ground. He looked at Nakuru with some expressiong of annoyance showing on his face.

"What do you think I'm doing?" he said.

Takashi turned to the hoop and did a well-executed fade-away mid-point shot. He jumped backwards and focused on the hoop. He took his shot. When he landed on the ground, his legs went weak and made him go off balance, falling to the ground back first.

Nakuru flinched to help him. She grabbed him from the back. Instead of helping him, she tripped off balance and they both crashed to the ground.

"Aaahh!" Nakuru squealed.

_THUD!_

Nakuru was first who fell down. She fell back first. Takashi was top of her belly after the fall. She winced and groaned. She struggled to sit up, placing her arm at the back, extending it to help lift her self. Doing that, Takashi's head rolled to her soft lap.

"Ow!" she groaned.

She looked down to check up on Takashi. Her eyes grew wide when she saw Takashi on her lap wincing and blushing. He was panting heavily.

"Takashi?"

Curious, she placed her hand on Takashi's head. She felt his head, and it was hot—not the heat from all that practicing but from something else.

"Takashi," she said, "You're hot!"

Takashi quickly got up. He touched his forehead, feeling the heat from it. He groaned as he staggered to get off the floor to his vertical base. He was wobbling; his legs were getting weak as he tried to stand up.

"A-are you alright?" Nakuru said concernedly. She stood up and looked at him.

He groaned as his head throbbed from the pressure building up in his head. He winced, feeling every throb, and every second passes, his legs bent slightly from his weight.

"Takashi…" She approached him and placed her hands over his shoulders. "Hey I think you need to go to the clinic."

Takashi shook his head, not liking the idea.

"No, I'm alright," he muttered. He turned around and picked his ball up from the ground the second time. He looked at Nakuru, saying, "Don't ever mention this to anyone, got that?"

Nakuru looked concerned for Takashi. "No, I think you should let the clinic check you out," she said.

"No!" Takashi said.

"Takashi," she moaned. "I don't think you should overdo what you are doing."

"I'm fine," he insisted. "Just don't tell anyone about this. I don't want to cancel this match."

"Takashi…"

He smiled at Nakuru. "I'll be fine." He turned a heel around walked away.

Nakuru felt something was going to happen today. She knew it. She only hoped that Takashi won't get hurt after this. She placed her hand on her chest, looking anxious at Takashi.

X00X00X

The time finally came. It was a good afternoon. There a handful of students were coming to the outdoor basketball court. They came here to watch the one-on-one match Meilin and Takashi would be having. They were excited about what's going to happen.

Meilin was already in the court, waiting for her opponent. She was dressed up with her usual basketball uniform: a red T-shirt over her white nylon jersey with a number 17 imprinted on it, a white, above-the knee length shorts and a white basketball sneakers. She was geared up for the match. She looked pumped up and ready to beat Takashi. She looked left and right, searching for her opponent who hadn't came yet.

"There are a whole of people watching your match," Sakura said. She looked at Meilin. "Are you sure you want to continue this?"

Meilin looked at her friend confidently. "Sure I do," she replied to her. "He'll going to eat my dust."

"I think you shouldn't gloat like that," Sakura said.

Meilin raised an eyebrow on Sakura. "What are you talking about? I'll beat him for sure. There's no way a guy, who I haven't seen playing with a ball before, can beat a player like me, who trained every day," she said with pride, smirking after that speech.

"I don't know…" Sakura muttered.

"Trust me," Meiln said. "I'll beat him, and he'll stop making trouble to this school."

"But if he wins, you'll be going to a slave for him for a week," Sakura added.

Meilin froze when she remembered about that. "No way! I forgot all about that," she shouted.

Sakura sighed. A bead of sweat dripped down behind her head. "That's what I'm worried about."

"No matter. I'll beat him and I'll be the champion!" Meilin said confidently.

Sakura still looked about Meilin.

Meanwhile, Takashi was inside a comfort room, washing his face with the water flowing out of the faucet. He was trying to cool off his head from the searing heat inside. He looked dizzy. He wasn't sure he could even shot a ball, but he had to.

_Of all the days it has to be today._ He thought. _This is going to be more complicated._

After a few minutes, Takashi went out of the comfort room to meet with his opponent. He had arrived there and saw many students hanging out in the court. He looked surprised to see this many people to watch.

_Great. Chichiri is right. There ARE many watching this._ He thought.

He continued his walk to the court where Meilin was waiting.

Meilin sat beside the hoop's pole, waiting for Takashi to arrive. She was getting bored waiting for her opponent.

"Ugh! What's talking him so long?" she asked to her self. She stood and searched through the crowd.

Finally, Takashi arrived in the scene with his game face already in his face: a cocky smile. He walked and approached his opponent Meilin.

Meilin watched him approach, placing a hand on her hip, looking impatient. Takashi stopped near her.

"It's about time you arrived," she said.

"I'm preparing my self for you, girl," he replied.

"So you're ready? Let's play," Meilin said.

The crowd around the court cheered as Meilin and Takashi set themselves for the match. They went to the free throw lane, Meilin wielding the orange basketball with both of her hands.

"Here's the play," she said. "Now it's on. Whoever scores 30, wins the match."

"A time limited game… interesting," Takashi said cockily.

Meilin frowned at him. "I am going to beat you, Yamazaki," she said to Takashi.

"Well, br-ing it on, shrimp," he countered.

She sneered angrily at him, shoving the ball to him. Takashi caught the ball.

"You're ball," she said.

"Ladies first," he teased, insisting her to shot the first shot to determining who would have the ball.

Meilin growled angrily and took jerked the ball off Takashi.

Takashi smirked as Meilin moved her self to the free throw line for a shot.

She dribbled the ball a few times and set her arms to a shooting position. She jumped and released the ball. The ball flew elegant to the air. It hit the backboard and got in the hoop.

"Nice shot," Takashi admired, clearly not meaning it.

"Thanks," Meilin replied, clearly not meaning either. "The ball is mine."

Takashi picked up the ball and threw to Meilin. Meilin caught the ball and dribbled it to the three-point lane. She passed again to Takashi, but Takashi deflected it once it got near enough, sending to Meilin.

Meilin caught the ball and immediately dribbled it to the ground.

Takashi aligned his self in front of Meilin, preparing for her offensive.

Meilin measured her opponent carefully, thinking of way to get through him. She stalked him to the right, looking for an opening. She found it and drove her self toward Takashi.

Takashi was ready and waiting. He moved head on with Meilin and attempted to block her. She quickly moved right, but Takashi intercepted her easily. Meilin executed a swift crossover to try to shake him off.

Takashi had no problem blocking Meilin's offense. His hands tried to get the ball from her, but she was quick in moving.

Meilin did a behind the back crossover and feint to Takashi's right. She jumped and laid the ball up to the hoop. The ball bounce on the rim and entered the hoop.

Takashi could only watch as the ball fell to the ground.

Meilin laughed. "How about that, Yamazaki?" she said cockily.

Takashi hissed. "You ain't seeing anything yet," he replied.

Takashi passed the ball to Meilin and walked to the three-point lane beside the hoop. Meilin passed the ball to Takashi. Takashi moved aggressively toward the hoop.

Meilin ran toward him to block his shooting attempt, but it was too late. Takashi had the momentum he needed to make a powerful lay-up. He flicked his fingers up, rolling the ball off his hand and sending it to the hoop. As the ball slid through, Takashi's bumped in to her, tripping her. The ball effortlessly slid through the ring. The crowd cheered on.

"Wow!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

"YEA--! Nice shot!" one of the boys in the crowd shouted.

"That was a good one," Sakura admitted.

Noticing the shout, Tomoyo looked on her left and saw the spiky, blue haired guy cheering on Takashi.

"Chichiri?" she called.

Chichiri turned right. He was surprised to see Tomoyo.

"Oh, hey, Tomoyo," he said.

"You're here for the game?" Tomoyo asked him.

Chichiri nodded. "I'm here to support a friend."

"Really?"

He nodded again. "Yeah why not?"

He looked at the court and shout, "Go get her!"

Tomoyo smiled, knowing that Takashi has a supporter.

Meilin stared at Takashi angrily, holding her arm up to block his line of sight. Takashi turned right and attempted another shot from the side of the hoop. The ball flew toward it and went in.

Meilin growled angrily as the score is 2 to 4—and she's scored 2. This upset her. She looked at Takashi, glaring at him.

Takashi could only smile seeing her reaction. He smiled cockily at her.

"This is only the beginning, Yamazaki," Meilin said.

"What-e-ver, girl," he replied. He passed the ball to Meilin for the hold. "Show what you got!"

Meilin stormed in toward the hoop. She was quick as she dribbled the ball toward it.

Takashi measured his opponent, preparing his self for Meilin.

She jumped to the air with the ball in hand. She stretched out her back for a dunk. Her eyes showed much determination to score this one.

Takashi smiled. "Gotcha." He crouched down and leaped off the ground. His hand reached high up and swiped it down to the ball.

Meilin didn't see coming as Takashi's lightning fast hands blocked the ball to its course. The ball fell down, as well as the two players. Both landed on their feet, but Takashi was quick enough to connect with it.

He ran towards the ball. With incredible speed, he popped the ball up, dashed towards the three-point lane and a strong jump shot before it. He sustained his shooting position and waited. The ball the hoop! A three-point shot!

"No way!" Meilin shouted in disbelief. She glanced at the hoop and sneered angrily at Takashi. She growled angrily at him, annoyed by his cockiness.

The crowd cheered on. Takashi smiled cockily at his blue haired opponent. Then suddenly, his head throbbed. The pain surged in his head. He touched his forehead. He felt hotter than before. He began to pant heavily, feeling tired and wobbly. His heard beat faster than it normally does. He began to feel weak.

He groaned. _Damn! What's happening to me?_ He thought. _I must win this…_

He struggled to get the ball. Picking it up, he passed to Meilin. She received and began dribbling it. Takashi felt every throb his head was making. This made him dizzy and his sight blurry. He can't focus on Meilin. He groaned from the pain, but he held his ground, waiting for Meilin to charge in.

Meilin dribbled the couple of time before she drove her self to the hoop. Takashi did his best to barricade her from going nearer to the hoop. Meilin actioned her self with some fast crossovers, but Takashi was nimble to cancel it.

Takashi raised his arms up in the air, shot checking Meilin. He tried to offset her shooting.

"I'll shoot this one," Meilin said.

"In your dreams, girl," he shot back.

Meilin took a step back and gave out a fade-away shot. The ball flew upwards, nearing the hoop. It entered silently like a ghost entering through walls.

"Damn!" Takashi said to his self.

"Can't take the heat?" Meilin laughed.

Takashi growled at that remark.

Tomoyo glanced at her watch. It's been ten minutes since the match began and the score were tied in 25. Noticing the score, Takashi and Meilin were neck-and-neck. She observed this game as a tight match between them.

"Oh no! Takashi!" a familiar voice said beside Tomoyo.

She looked to her side and saw Nakuru with an anxious face. Her hands clasped together nervously as she watched Takashi play.

Nakuru was in the library, helping the librarian out in some cataloging. Finished helping the librarian, she went out and visited the outdoor court for Takashi.

"What's the matter?" Tomoyo asked.

The auburn haired girl looked at Tomoyo with a worried expression.

"It's Takashi," she replied.

"What about Takashi?"

"I'm worried that something bad will after this?"

"Why do you say that?"

Nakuru shook her head. "I dunno… I have this feeling."

Tomoyo blinked twice, looking confused at her.

"He's sick," Nakuru finally said. "He's sick?" Tomoyo gasped. "What do you mean?" They both turned to the court and watched the ongoing match.

Meilin jumped and shot the ball to hoop as Takashi jumped as well to block it. He failed, but the missed the hoop and hit the side of the back board. It was a close call Takashi.

Takashi quickly picked up the ball and charged forward to the court. Meilin charged toward him to intercept him. He had quick feet and made a spin move on Melin, turned to her side and got through her.

Meilin turned around, hoping that the ball would miss.

Takashi jumped up and focused on the hoop, but his vision was and can't take an accurate shot; yet, he took his chance. He released the ball as soon gravity pulled him down.

Meilin watched as the ball flew toward the hoop. It kissed the rim, but didn't enter the ring. It bounced off to Takashi's direction.

Takashi stepped forward, jumped for the rebound. He caught the ball in mid-air and dunked it to the hoop. The ball touched the rim but still missed, bouncing toward Meilin.

Meilin smiled as the ball came down to her. She jumped and caught it with her right hand.

"Oh yeah!" she shouted, nearing her right hand to her other.

"Oh shoot!" Takashi exclaimed.

Meilin dribbled the ball and ran toward the three-point lane. She turned 180 and braked left, nearing the free throw line. She placed her hand behind the ball, jumped and shot it.

Takashi was there to block it, but it was too late. The ball went passed his blocking hand and bank shot. He knelt down panting, looking exhausted.

Meilin let out a smirk. "Tired, Yamazaki?" she said.

Takashi panted a few times. He stood up straight and looked at her straight in to her eyes.

"No… just resting," he replied.

Meilin walked toward the ball, picked it up and passed to him.

"I don't like this at all," Tomoyo said. "Yamazaki was sick?"

Nakuru nodded. "But she doesn't anyone to know…"

"This is bad," Tomoyo said. "Takashi is a serious disadvantage. She glanced at the two players. "I think I should stop this—"

"No!" Nakuru cut in. "I don't think he would like that to happen."

"But he's sick," Tomoyo said impatiently. "He'll get worse if this continues." She was about to move in until Nakuru caught her by the shoulder.

She looked at her. Nakuru shook her head, not letting her do it. Tomoyo could only watch what happen next. She sighed uneasily.

"I don't what he's thinking," she said. "It's not worth it…"

Meilin now had the ball in her hand, dribbling it.

Takashi spread his arm out to his side, preparing for Meilin's offense. He didn't wait any longer. He charged right it.

Meilin waited for that moment to happen. As the ball bounced back to her dribbling hand, she executed a ball roll turn dribble and went through Takashi's defense.

Takashi was about to let up. He jumped back, extending his right hand to Meilin's hand, blocking the shot she was going to make.

"Huh?" she gasped. "No way!"

The ball slipped from Meilin's hands, bouncing away from her. Takashi quickly ran for the ball and grabbed it. His right hand swooped for the ball and redirected it behind him. His other hand then dribbled it toward the hoop. In a sudden burst of energy, he dashed toward the hoop as Meilin was waiting.

Meilin stood her ground waited for him to come. She dashed toward him to take his momentum out of him.

Takashi would let Meilin get in his way. He quickly shifted to a other direction and shot the ball up to the hoop. The ball hit the rim but did not get in. He quickly jumped up for a rebound. After landing, he quickly jumped up and attempted another throw. The ball spun along the rim, but the hoop spitted it out. He quickly jumped and caught the ball again.

He backed out of the hoop to regroup. He dribbled a couple of time. Moments later, his knees gave out. He knelt on his right but kept his dribbling. Takashi panted heavily again. He was very exhausted with his sickness.

"Hey, are you alright or you're just tired?" Meilin said, sounding as insulting as possible.

Takashi groaned as he staggered to get to his vertical balance. His cheeks were now blushing red. He continued his dribbling.

Meilin moved in. Takashi moved to defend the ball. She made several attempts to steal the ball from Takashi, but he always managed to evade her swift hands. He crossover the ball to his left and then to his right, shaking her.

Meilin made another attempt to steal the ball from him, but failed again. Takashi got through her, jumped up and laid the ball up the hoop. The ball got it in smoothly.

Meilin watched in utter amazement, seeing the ball got it in easily.

Takashi laughed, and Meilin looked at him angrily.

"27-28," he said. "Two more to go."

Meilin growled angrily.

_I won't give up!_ She thought.

Meilin picked up the ball. She passed it to Takashi. Smiling, Takashi passed it back to Meilin.

He panted heavily and blushing. His vision began to blur again. Groaning, he moved to a defensive position. This time, he can't take anymore punishment he was having. His head throbbed really hard at he winced each throb it makes.

Meilin began to notice it too. _What's wrong with him? _She thought. _Is he sick or something?_

"Hey, Yamazaki," she called. "Are you ready? Here I come!"

Meilin dribbled the ball couple of times and drove her self toward Takashi. Takashi winced as she approached to his direction.

Takashi gritted his teeth, waiting for Meilin to move for an offensive.

"I'm not letting you get that in," he said.

Meilin made a behind a back crossover to her left hand and made another one to her right. She turned and dashed left, but Takashi was there to hold her off. She then turned right, but Takashi barricaded her.

They were five meters away from the hoop and near the three-point lane.

Takashi tried his very best to steal the ball from Meilin, but Meilin had such good ball control—including his disadvantageous state—it was difficult for him to do so.

Meilin executed a power dribble and got through Takashi. She jumped up and released the ball to the hoop. It kissed the rim but didn't get in.

It was Takashi's chance to catch up. He rebound the ball and cleared it. He quickly drove across the half court to the hoop. He jumped and made a jump shot. Unlucky for him, it missed, kissing the end of the ring and bouncing out of his range out of the three-point lane.

"It missed," he said to him self.

"My turn!"

Meilin ran toward the loose ball and caught with her left. She turned around and made a three-point shot. The ball flew up in the air and bounced off the ring—but unbelievably, it went in.

"Oh my god! It went in!" a boy shouted within the crowd.

Takashi looked shocked when he saw that shot. "No way…"

"Hey, Takashi," Meilin teased. "Better catch-up!"

Takashi hissed.

Now it's on! Takashi has two more points left while Meilin needed only shot and win this game. This would be difficult for him to do. His strength to move on is limited due to exhaustion and his damn sickness. While he suffers, Meilin just smirked at him, not even knowing what was really happening to him.

_One more shot! One more shot! One more shot!_ The fans of Meilin ranted. They cheered for her vigorously, giving support over this match.

Meilin smiled at them, feeling the energy surging to her. It made her feel better. Having this kind of support made her happier and forget her seriousness.

Takashi glanced at the crowd which was cheering for Meilin. He panted heavily, bending his knees and placing his hand over it. He was beginning to tire. The fever inside of him was killing him. He can't take it anymore.

As he panted heavily, Meilin began to notice it; inch by inch, she looked even more confused.

_What's with this guy?_ She thought. _I have a feeling he's not in a good condition. What's up with him?_

"Hey, Takashi!" she called.

Takashi stared at the blue haired girl.

"Are you okay?"

He raised an eyebrow. "What do you think?" He stood up and passed by the ball to Meiln. "…Never been better," he replied.

Meilin looked a little worried; thought not sure she was about Takashi. She watched him walk to the three-point lane, gesturing her to pass the ball and get this over with. She quickly passed the ball.

Takashi received it. His vision suddenly began blurry. He shook his head, trying to shake off. It was blurred—then it cleared out.

_Two more points to go…_ He thought. _Two… more… points…_

Takashi dribbled the ball as he entered in. Meilin had her hands raised to her sides, measuring him and anticipating a drive. He stared her face while he made some crossovers in front of him, letting Meilin take it. Meilin was patient and waited for a while before she stormed in at full speed.

Her right swooped down to the ball, but Takashi had this one coming. He quickly made crossover to his left. Meilin had good reaction too. She quickly recovered and attempted another steal from Takashi. Takashi, yet again, avoided her from getting the ball.

He stepped back and moved the ball to his side, putting his body between it and Meilin. Meilin smirked and dashed around Takashi. Her hand quickly swooped down for the steal. Takashi didn't let up. He quickly executed a clean behind the back crossover to his left palm, connecting a fade-away mid shot.

"Oh shoot!" Meilin said in a low voice.

The ball flew up and hit the backboard, kissed the ring, but didn't even get in. It missed! Takashi was quickly in his feet and dashed to the direction where the ball was going to. He jumped and tapped the ball back to the hoop. Score!

"Oh! What a tap dunk!" Chichiri exclaimed from the crowd.

Sakura looked quite surprised too. Nakuru and Tomoyo, thought, looked ever more worried that before.

Meilin quickly caught the ball and stared at it for a little while. Takashi was on his knees panting heavily than before. His face flushed red, his head throbbed harder, and his beginning to get weak.

Meilin turned around and looked at Takashi. "Now it's on," she said.

Takashi let out a smirk on his face. "Sure it is."

Meilin dribbled the ball while she stared at her opponent. She put on her game face as dribbled that ball.

Tomoyo and Nakuru looked anxious on what's going to happen now. The score is 29-29. It's a tie. They felt the electricity between Meilin and Takashi surging between their eyes.

"The game is starting to heat up," Chichiri said, smiling.

"That's what I'm afraid of…" Nakuru said in a low voice.

Chichiri looked her. "Huh?"

Meilin received the ball and dribbled it to the ground. Takashi was ready and waiting for Meilin to move in. He was determined to finish this because he could not any more punishment that he was receiving right now. It's all hell for him since the game got hotter.

Meilin broke left, but Takashi was there to intercept her. She tried shaking him off with her swift footwork but nothing much happened.

All of a sudden, Takashi managed to steal the ball from Meilin. He then ran toward the three-point lane and attempted a three-point shot behind. He made jumped shot and the ball went its way. It hit the back backboard but missed the hoop, bouncing on the cemented tarmac.

Meilin reacted and quickly picked up the ball. Takashi wouldn't let Meilin get a good shot. He dashed toward her. She saw him coming toward and took her chance. She jumped and released the ball. It missed it!

Takashi turned his heel around the chased for the ball. Meilin did it to. Takashi popped the ball up to his grasp and turned around only to Meilin charging in to him. In instinct, he threw between Meilin's arm and waist. It went through and bouncing toward the free-throw line.

He made a 360 turn passed her and ran for the ball. Meilin turned around and quickly ran after him. Takashi caught the ball seconds before Meilin could block him. He released the ball to the hoop, but it missed again.

Meilin jumped up and rebound it. She made a few steps backward for a good view of the hoop. Pulling her shooting back, she made her shot. In a flash, a hand slammed the ball off her hands. It was Takashi that just blocked shot Meilin.

"What the…" she said in disbelief.

Both of them were suspending in the air as Takashi pushed his self to the ground and dashed for the ball. Meilin landed on her feet and watched he get the ball.

Takashi got the bouncing ball and about faced. He dribbled the ball beneath his hand while recovering his stamina. Seconds later, he walked toward the hoop, dribbling the basketball.

Meilin did not wait long for Takashi get even near the hoop. She pumped her legs and dashed toward Takashi.

"aaAAAAAH!" She quickly charged Takashi.

Meters away, Takashi charged head on to Meilin. As quickly as the eyes could see, He quickly moved the ball behind and around his back, bouncing it to his left side as hand got hold of it.

Meilin did not see it coming and her guard was taken off by his swift maneuver.

"Oh no!" she exclaimed.

"Alright, Takashi!" Chichiri shouted.

Takashi moved in to the hoop. He jumped up and shot the ball to the hoop. Suddenly, a throb landed on his head and took out his focus.

"Ah!" he groaned. His hand lost grip of the ball and hit the backboard, bouncing out near.

"Chance!" Meilin said to her self. She sprinted toward the loose ball, picked it up and made her shot.

Takashi landed on both of his feet and right hand. He made a decent 180 and made a desperate move to block the shot. Once Meilin released the ball his slamming hand made contact with it. He succeeded on putting out her shot chance.

"I won't shoot that easily," he said to Meilin.

Meilin growled in reply.

Takashi felt another throb on his head. He groaned, feeling the surging pain inside his head. He put his right hand over his forehead, lowering it in pain. His teeth gritted, trying to bite off the pain.

_A little more…_ He thought. _Just… a little…more_.

In sudden burst of speed, Takashi dashed toward the hoop, taking Meilin's guard off. He ran passed Meilin and made a lay up to the hoop. The ball spun the ring, but the hoop spitted it out.

"Ah shoot!" Takashi said to his self. He ran quickly to catch the ball.

It was too late. Meilin now had it. She made a good jump shot. The ball made its course to the hoop, but only to kiss it and leave.

Now it's Takashi's chance. He ran toward where he anticipated the ball would fall. He jumped up, reaching for the basketball in the air. His hands quickly got hold of the ball.

"Oh no!" Meilin exclaimed.

Takashi landed on his feet and powered his self in. He jumped up for another lay up attempt.

"Oh no!" Meilin shouted.

Suddenly, pain came surging inside him. He winced when it hit him squarely inside him. His grip over the ball decreased, slipping off his hand.

"Damn it!" he blurted out.

The ball bounced out of bound. Takashi knelt to his feet once he landed. He panted heavily again, sweating all over his face. He's really suffering now.

Meilin picked up the loose ball and walked toward Takashi. Noticing her in front of him, he looked up at her. Her eyes looked down on him, showing some concern.

"Can't take it anymore?" she asked him.

Takashi gritted his teeth and got up. "No. Just catching my breath..." he replied. He gestured to hand the ball to him. Meilin complied, giving the ball to him.

Meilin moved to the three-point lane. Takashi passed it to Meilin to start the ball.

_This is it. I have to finish._ Takashi thought.

The blue haired rushed to the hoop to score. Takashi moved in as well, barricading her from getting anywhere near the hoop. Meilin used her skills topple him over but it was difficult.

She got a little closer to the hoop and made her chance. She launched the ball to the air, but Takashi slammed it, shot blocking her.

The ball became loose. Takashi went to catch it. Meilin dashed for it too and got hold of it before Takashi does. She made a spin move around him, but he was too quick to block her again.

Takashi swooped his hand down for the ball. Meilin saw it coming and executed a behind the back crossover to defend it.

They were near the hoop and Takashi tried his best to defend it. Meilin guard the ball with body, trying not to let Takashi take it away from her. She jumped up and made a beautiful fade-away mid shot near the hoop. Takashi had good eyesight and blocked the oncoming ball.

Takashi caught it in mid-air and started his offense. He cleared the ball and drove his self for the kill. Jumping up to the hoop, he released the ball for a lay up. It kissed the ball, but then missed to get in. The ball rolled toward him and he rebounded it.

Meilin pushed her self up with Takashi's shoulder and tapped the ball out of Takashi's grasp.

"No way!" Takashi blurted out.

His opponent got hold of the ball and charged forward, jumping up and attempted a lay up. She released it, hitting the back board but didn't get in either.

It's Takashi's turn. He caught the ball and cleared it again. In a sudden outburst of energy he rushed toward the hoop, doing a power slam to the hoop. Meilin tried to intercept him, but his jump was too high for her to catch up.

With an outcry, Takashi slam-dunked the ball the hoop. The ring wiggled vigorously after that. Meilin was tipped off her balance as her body collided with Takashi's, falling down.

All were in a state of shock when Takashi pulled that huge move. Takashi fell down after that power slam, but quickly got up to his feet.

The crowd went silent. They stared at the court in disbelief. Slowly, they crowd from the court in awe and silence. Takashi won this one. They couldn't believe it.

Chichiri, Sakura, Tomoyo and Nakuru came toward the court. The Sakura and Tomoyo approach Meilin while Chichiri and Nakuru came to Takashi.

"Nice one, Takashi!" Chichiri praised at Takashi lying down on the tarmac. "That's a wicked move."

"Hey, Takashi," Nakuru said. "Are you alright?"

Takashi slowly got up, sitting up and then stood up. He was panting, tired after that ordeal. As if he did not hear anything he approached the bench where he kept his things and sat there. Chichiri and Nakuru followed him. He picked his bottled water drank all the water inside it.

"Takashi…" Nakuru called anxiously.

The boy stood and looked Chichiri and Nakuru. Tomoyo Sakura and Meilin joined the group.

"Hey, Takashi…" Meilin said softly, looking down on her feet in embarrassment. "I…I guess… you won…"

Takashi looked at Meilin.

Meilin gathered her courage and looked at him. "As a deal… I'll be...your slave...for a whole week."

"Meilin…" Sakura said in total shock.

Takashi just smiled. Then suddenly, he collapsed over Tomoyo. Tomoyo caught him.

"Takashi!"

"Oh no!"

"Takashi, wake up!"

"Takashi!"

"Yamazaki!"

**A/N: Quite chapter ain't it? Again, I would like to thank for Ice Angel Ryou again. Thank you for putting this on your C2!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Not so good feeling**

With an outcry, Takashi slam-dunked the ball the hoop. The ring wiggled vigorously after that. Meilin was tipped off her balance as her body collided with Takashi's, falling down.

All were in a state of shock when Takashi pulled that huge move. Takashi fell down after that power slam, but quickly got up to his feet.

The crowd went silent. They stared at the court in disbelief. Slowly, they crowd from the court in awe and silence. Takashi won this one. They couldn't believe it.

Chichiri, Sakura, Tomoyo and Nakuru came toward the court. Sakura and Tomoyo approach Meilin while Chichiri and Nakuru came to Takashi.

"Nice one, Takashi!" Chichiri praised at Takashi lying down on the tarmac. "That's a wicked move."

"Hey, Takashi," Nakuru said. "Are you alright?"

Takashi slowly got up, sitting up and then stood up. He was panting, tired after that ordeal. As if he did not hear anything he approached the bench where he kept his things and sat there. Chichiri and Nakuru followed him. He picked his bottled water drank all the water inside it.

"Takashi…" Nakuru called anxiously.

The boy stood and looked Chichiri and Nakuru. Tomoyo Sakura and Meilin joined the group.

"Hey, Takashi…" Meilin said softly, looking down on her feet in embarrassment. "I…I guess… you won…"

Takashi looked at Meilin.

Meilin gathered her courage and looked at him. "As a deal… I'll be...your slave...for a whole week."

"Meilin…" Sakura said in total shock.

Takashi just smiled. Then suddenly, he collapsed over Tomoyo. Tomoyo caught him.

"Takashi!"

"Oh no!"

"Takashi, wake up!"

"Takashi!"

"Yamazaki!"

* * *

**Chapter 8: Called in sick**

"Takashi! Takashi!"

"Hey, man, wake up!"

"Yamazaki!"

"Oh no…"

"Hey, man, snap out of it!"

Darkness shrouded his sight. Takashi felt someone shaking him, trying to get through him. It was difficult for to respond. His head ached like tweezers crushing his very head. It hurt him very much combined with the searing heat of his whole body. He was not able to move, paralyzed by his weakening. All he could do is groan.

Tomoyo was still holding Yamazaki. She was shaking him lightly, trying to wake him up, but nothing turned up. She was feeling his weight of his body coming down to hers, but she kept her hold onto him.

Sakura, Nakuru, Chichiri and Meilin started calling Takashi's name over and over. They were all in a state shock when he collapsed over Tomoyo, fearing something had happened to him.

Takashi groaned and grimaced from the pain. He moved his hands to Tomoyo's shoulders pushed his self slowly away from her. He stood up, touching his forehead. He grimaced when he felt a surge of pain came to his head.

"Takashi," Tomoyo called. Takashi looked at her. "Are you alright? What happened?"

He groaned in response. He sat down on the bench behind him and grimaced.

"You really scared us there," Sakura said.

"Yo man, what happened there?" Chichiri asked Takashi.

Takashi shook his head. "I'm fine…" He groaned.

"That doesn't sound fine to me," Chichiri said.

"Takashi, you're sick," Nakuru finally said. "We need to get you to the clinic."

Takashi did not respond. He just groaned in the pain.

"Yeah I agree," Chichiri said. "You need to go to a doctor, Takashi."

"No. I'm fine…" Takashi insisted.

"No you're not. C'mon," Chichiri said, coming toward him. He sat next to Takashi and placed Yamazaki's right arm over his shoulders. "Let's get YOU to doctor."

Takashi groaned. And like a soldier with an shot leg, Chichiri dragged Takashi to the clinic, holding him on the waist and right arm.

Some they arrived in the clinic's door. Nakuru stepped in front and opened the door for Chichiri who was still carrying Takashi. Sakura, Tomoyo and Meilin followed inside when the three students got it.

A doctor was there, reading some old-looking book. He was engrossed by it that he didn't the group coming. He turned the page of the book when he heard footsteps. He then saw Nakuru coming toward him, Chichiri carrying Takashi and, Sakura, Tomoyo and Meilin standing behind. He stood, surprised to see them.

He was Dr. Hideki Motosuwa, the regular doctor of the Seijo High clinic. He had messy, dark hair, a pointy chin and a pair of eyeglasses on his face. He wore a lab. coat over his orange polo shirt and dark pants.

"What happened here?" he asked.

"Doctor…" Nakuru paused for a moment and glanced over Takashi.

The doctor pushed his eyeglasses up to his eyes and sighed. "Get him in a bed. I'll be there shortly," he said. He turned around and went to the clinic's washroom.

Nakuru nodded and turned around. She looked at Chichiri. He nodded. Both them went to a near hospital bed and help Takashi lie on it. He groaned as he was being lowered.

Suddenly, Dr. Motosuwa walked toward the bed with a medical kit and thermometer. The whole gang looked at the doctor. He walked between Chichiri and Nakuru, staring at the sick boy in the bed. He lowered his self to him and placed a hand on his forehead. He slightly narrowed his eyes and inserted the thermometer in his armpit.

"Is he hot or what?"

X00X00X

It was getting darker outside the campus. The sun crawled down the earth, leaving the place to get dim. Evening was nearing. It was about six in the evening. Chichiri and Meilin had bid goodbye for the after-noon and left the clinic. Sakura, Tomoyo and Nakuru were the only students left in the school.

Moments later, Takashi began to be conscious again. He grimaced and groaned a bit. He slowly opened his eyes. He sight was blurry at first, but it began to clear up. He stared at the ceiling, not knowing where he really was. The three girls looked over Takashi, looking concerned. Takashi's senses became back.

"Where… Where am I...?" He groaned.

"Oh," Tomoyo said. "You're awake"

"I'm glad that you're awake, Takashi," Nakuru said, smiling.

Takashi slowly got his self up but Nakuru stopped him.

"It's alright. Just rest," Nakuru said.

"Wha-what?" he asked. He forced his self to get up. He looked around and realized he was in the school's clinic. "What the hell am I here?"

"You collapsed, Takashi," Tomoyo said. " You're sick. You need rest."

"Don't tell me what to do," Takashi barked.

"Hey!" Sakura shouted. "You should happy that we even brought you here."

Takashi glared at Sakura. "Well I didn't ask you to do that, did I?" he shot back sarcastically.

"Takashi…" Tomoyo cried.

Takashi moved his legs to the side of the bed and stood up. He was still wearing his basketball short, but he noticed that his shirt was different. It became a white undershirt. Suddenly, his head throbbed again. He grimaced from the pain surging inside his head.

"Ow…" He winced.

Takashi continued to walk away from the bed. He turned right and noticed that his things were here. He wondered who brought them here. He then approached them.

"Hey, Takashi you're still not ready to get up yet," Tomoyo said, but Takashi did not listen.

"Takashi…" Nakuru moaned. "You're sick, Takashi."

He glanced at them, and then he looked away. He fixed his things inside his backpack and strapped it on his back. He was about to walk when Tomoyo went in front of him. He stopped and looked at her.

"Move aside, Daidouji," he said, staring at her with his fierce eyes.

Tomoyo shook her head. She placed a hand on her chest. "Let me drive you home. You're not in a state where you can wander around all by yourself..."

Takashi frowned at her and growled. He did not reply, but was reluctant to stay in the clinic, though he didn't want the idea of getting brought home by Tomoyo.

_I don't like this one bit. _He thought. _There is no way I'm getting a ride from her…_

Tomoyo quickly clasped her hand over Takashi's and held up between them. She was looking at him with such concern that Takashi's back head made a big, blue sweat drop.

"Takashi, please," Tomoyo said.

Takashi looked troubled about this. He was hesitant to cooperate. He moved his from left to right, trying to think his move. He growled and closed his eyelids. He scratched the back of his head, reluctant to get a ride. Finally, he sighed.

"Alright, alright," he said. "I'll go."

Tomoyo's eyes and mouth opened wide in happiness. Her face cracked a smile.

"That's great," she said.

"Huuuurrrrrgh…" He sighed.

Nakuru was happy too.

"Great," Tomoyo said happily. "Let's go!"

Takashi grabbed his things and followed Tomoyo out of the clinic. Tomoyo bid goodbye to Dr. Motosuwas before they left. Sakura and Nakuru followed as well. They exited the school and waited in front of the school's gate. Nakuru bid goodbye at Tomoyo, Sakura and Takashi. Before she left she said, get well soon to Takashi.

A few moments later, a black Mercedez-Benz limousine stopped right in front of them. Four women in black suits got out of the cars, wearing shade over their eyes. Takashi was not all that surprised.

_I knew it. _He thought.

The four women in black approached Tomoyo.

"Are you alright, madam?" one of the women in black asked Tomoyo.

Tomoyo smiled at them and replied, "Yes, I'm fine." (Takashi narrowed his eyes suspiciously)

"Surprised?" Sakura asked.

Takashi looked at Sakura. "You know them?"

Sakura nodded. "Their Tomoyo's bodyguards," she said.

"Thought so," he muttered, looking away.

Tomoyo turned around and smiled at her friends. "Come. Get in."

Takashi glanced at the four women and hopped in the limo.

Later, they arrived at Tomoyo's house. All of them got out of the car. Takashi was the only one surprised to see this house again. His face looked deeply troubled about this. He then approached Tomoyo.

"Hey I thought you said to bring me to my house," Takashi said.

Tomoyo looked at him. "Well, you didn't tell me your address and I'm not sure to where to start. So, I thought that you might be better of in my house."

"What!" Takashi exclaimed. "You got to be kidding me."

Tomoyo smiled imsply. "So that's why I decided to let you stay in my house for a while."

Takashi looked dumbfounded.

"You're not…"

Tomoyo shook her head and smiled.

Takashi placed his forehead in frustration. He gritted his teeth angrily.

"Urrrrgggh…" he growled angrily.

"I don't believe this—ow!" Takashi's knees felt weak all of a sudden and collapsed on one knee.

"Takashi!" Nakuru exclaimed, rushing to Takashi.

Tomoyo approached him as well. "You see, you're sick. You can't go to your house alone."

Takashi growled angrily. Though she was really right, he was reluctant about this.

He sighed in grief. "Fine. I'll…do it." He sneered.

"Man, I can't believe this," he blurted out and sighed.

"Oh come on. It will be fun," Tomoyo said, smiling.

A sweat drop dripped down behind his back from the confusion he was having. Takashi looked troubled about this.

"Uh, I don't have clothes to wear here…" he said, making an excuse to get out of the house.

Tomoyo smiled. "Don't worry. I have clothes to wear for you here, you know. I _am_ a tailor."

_Oh great, _He thought. _Just great._ A sweat dropped behind his head.

"Besides, you'll love staying here for a while," Tomoyo said (Takashi's left eye twitched, thinking what she _really _meant).

Takashi sighed, his face was being covered by sweat.

"Come in," Tomoyo said. "Let's get a bed."

Frankly, if anyone noticed, Sakura was all in silence. She and Tomoyo walked across the corridor of rooms with Takashi behind them. They were going upstairs to Tomoyo's room. She neared her face to Tomoyo.

"Hey," she called. Tomoyo turned her head to her. "Do you think this is a good idea? I mean him in your house… that might not a good idea."

Tomoyo just smiled at her and said, "Don't worry, Sakura, it will be fine—trust me. You know I can _handle_ him. There will be no problem about him."

"Even a teacher can't handle. Do you think you can do that?" she quizzed her best friend.

Again, Tomoyo just smiled at her. "Yeah." Sakura just sighed when her friend replied like that.

"I have a weird feeling about this," Sakura muttered softly, trying not to let Takashi hear it.

Tomoyo, Sakura and Takashi arrived at Tomoyo's room. The purple haired girl entered first in the room and gestured her hand for them to enter. Sakura and Takashi entered the room.

"Takashi," Tomoyo called. Takashi looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "I fixed a room for you. You might want to check it out. It's down the hall."

Takashi frowned. "Fine," he said. He turned around and left Tomoyo's room.

A few rooms later, He arrived in his room. It was good-spaced room with a bed at the upper-right corner, a table beside with closets at the right side of the room. This might be the place she kept her old clothes.

Curiously, He dropped his things below him and approached the closets. He opened one of the English-looking closets and took a peek on what's inside of it. His eyes widened to see so many dresses of dif-ferent colors and styles. Some of them were old with frills at the end of the dress and its sleeves; the collar was frilled too.

"Wow. She does love collecting this stuff," he said to him self. Suddenly, a surge if pain attacked him on the head. He touched his head, trying to get the pain off of him. He gritted his teeth from the discomfort. "I hate it when that happens." He soon sat on his bed, trying to get his self to rest. He felt quite dozy after that. The pain happened to be taking its toll on him.

The door creaked open. Two figures with weird square hats over them appeared before the door. Takashi looked up, wondering who that could be. His eyes dilated upon realizing who they were.

The picture got clearer. By surprise, it was Sakura and Tomoyo behind the door. As odd as it gets, they wore pink nurse uniforms and a nurse cap over their heads. Both of them smiled at Takashi. Tomoyo gestured her hand, pretending to have a syringe in hand. This was something…Takashi would not expect, even if he was alone with women.

"The hell are you wearing?" Takashi said, clearly not believing what he was seeing.

Tomoyo and Sakura smiled and giggled, looking as perky as possibly can. It seemed that they were planning to something to him, making their guest of honor look suspicious at them.

"We're just wearing the nurse uniforms I just made a week ago," Tomoyo replied. "I thought we might use them since _we_ have a sick patient in our 'hospital'."

Sakura giggled with excitement. "And since _you're_ the patient, we might as well _treat_ you," she said, fully emphasizing "treat".

Tomoyo stepped forward a meter away from Takashi with a perky smile plastered on her white tone face. She probably wanted to do this kind of thing, doesn't she?

Takashi had a wide-eyed expression plastered on his face in all to his shock. He felt embarrassed that he began to blush on his cheeks, wondering what they were going to do with him; though he was sure—still, he didn't want to think of it.

The purple haired girl extended her hands to Takashi and smiled her smile. She placed her left behind Takashi while the other one was planted to his chest.

"You need rest, Yamazaki-cha," she said with a reassuring smile.

Well, Takashi did not let up. He looked suspiciously at her. But the smile Tomoyo gave him that made him feel a little fuzzy, wanting to trust her. He hesitated. Then moments later, he complied, lying down on the bed—no questions asked.

"Good," the purple haired girl said, turning around to Sakura (Takashi sighed in grief behind her back).

Sakura smiled and nodded at Tomoyo.

"Let's begin treating you."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, guys. I got some serious computer breakdown that I had to reformat the whole thing. Damn this took a long time. Thanks for waiting!**

**To Ah-choo: Hey thanks for your very honest review for my fic.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Called in sick (part 2)**

"Let's begin treating you," Tomoyo said, smiling at Takashi.

"Yeah, we're going to make you feel better," Sakura chimed in.

Takashi was in utter shock, seeing them in those nurse outfits. He froze just looking at them.

_This is something I don't see everyday, _He thought.

Tomoyo and Sakura were wearing a white buttoned blouse, a short, fitted skirt and matching high heels. Upon there look, them seemed to be professionals, but this did not hide the fact whether they teenagers. They looked sexy though, with a hint of cuteness.

Takashi began to blush as he stared at them. His mouth gaped a little, but his slit eyes still remained the same.

He backed away from them until the back of his knees felt the bed's edge behind him; feeling quite disturbed about this nurse act. He was still troubled why on earth they would do this.

Both Tomoyo and Sakura smiled at Takashi with such simplicity, gentleness and…love?

Tomoyo walked toward Takashi with her smile still on her face. She felt his forehead.

"My, you are feeling very hot," she said.

"Please, Takashi, lie down," Sakura said behind Tomoyo. She stepped forward and helped Takashi to lie down.

Sakura stepped forward and smiled at him.

"Wha—Oof!"

She pushed Takashi to the bed, making him lose balance and fall on bed. Bed's mattress cushioned his fall. The golden brown-haired girl soon fixed Takashi up on his bed.

"What just a minute—" Tomoyo poked the thermometer inside Takashi's mouth, stopping him from finishing his sentence.

"There." Tomoyo smiled brightly at him.

"Now you just rest there, Takashi-kun," Sakura said, smiling.

"Heyh! Whaths widths thish actsh," Takashi mumbled with the thermometer stuck in mouth.

"We'll be back with some clothes for you to wear tonight, okay?" Tomoyo said.

"We'll be back shortly." Sakura smiled at Takashi.

The two girls turned three-sixty and walked out of the door, leaving Takashi alone in the room.

Before Takashi could say a word, they left him.

"Heyh, waiths—Ah!" Takashi's head throbbed again. He was now feeling the extent of his sickness. He felt his body's heat rising, and his head felt like it was being crushed by an iron clamp.

_Oh, damn it!_ He screamed in his head, placing a hand over his forehead and trying to calm down.

X00X00X

For Takashi, this event is hell. Not only he was trapped in his classmate's house, he was going to be living in it for a few days. How worse could it get? Don't answer that.

_Aah!_ Takashi shouted as Sakura was trying to take off his shirt.

"Stop that! Let me go!" he muffled. His head was covered by his shirt.

"Come on, Takashi-cha," Sakura said, pulling the T-shirt off of him. "You need to take a bath."

"I don't want to!" Takashi protested.

"Takashi-kun!"

"No—Ah!" The shirt came off Takashi, and both them lost their balance and tripped down on the floor. _THUD!_

"Ow," Sakura said, touching her buttocks.

The door swung open behind Sakura. Appeared behind it was Tomoyo, holding a basin and a small, foot-long towel

"Oh, Sakura," the purple haired girl said, "What are you doing on the floor?"

Sakura laughed nervously and said, "I…tripped."

Tomoyo smiled at her and turned her head to Takashi on the bed. She saw him topless and noticed his very lean physique. He got a flat stomach, muscular pecs and arms. She just stared at him.

"What?" Takashi asked, noticing her staring him and blushing.

"Nothing," Tomoyo replied, smiling.

Sakura stood up and joined Tomoyo in staring at Takashi.

Takashi raised an eyebrow. "Why are you staring at me like that?" he asked.

Sakura blushed, seeing Takashi's upper body so lean and good-looking.

"Maybe taking off your shirt is a bad idea," she said.

"Oh, you think?" he said sarcastically.

Tomoyo cupped her hands on her cheeks and tilted her head sideways.

"Oh, you got a nice body," Tomoyo said to Takashi.

"Huh?" Takashi raised an eyebrow at Tomoyo. "What?"

Tomoyo giggled. "Oh nothing," she replied.

_A few minutes later, seven in the evening…_

Takashi was there lying down on his bed, doing nothing but to stare at the ceiling above him. His mind was preoccupied and felt depressed all of a sudden.

A knock on the door was heard and Takashi faced it. The door opened and Tomoyo was there behind it, holding a tray with a bowl of chicken soup. She walked toward Takashi.

"You hungry?" she asked.

Takashi stared at her for a moment, then sat up.

Tomoyo sat down on the edge, placing the tray on her lap. She smiled happily.

Takashi looked at Tomoyo when Sakura came in to the scene with a tray with three glasses and a big pitcher of orange juice. She sat on a small stood beside the bed.

Tomoyo moved her right hand over to Takashi's neck, feeling if his was still hot. He seemed to be okay, she thought.

"Are feeling okay, Takashi-kun," Sakura asked, looking as sincere as she possibly could.

Takashi looked at her and said, "I'm feeling…okay."

"I'm relieved," Sakura said.

Tomoyo scooped a spoon full of the chicken soup and craned it to Takashi's face.

"Say, 'ah',"

He hesitated. "I can eat by my self, you know," he said.

"Oh come on," Tomoyo insisted. "Say, 'ah'."

A sweat bead appeared behind Takashi's heads as Tomoyo neared the spoon to his mouth. He leaned to side to avoid the spoon.

"Takashi, you need to eat," said Tomoyo. She tried to place the spoon toward Takashi's mouth again.

As stubborn as he was, he leaned to the other side. "I can eat alone."

Tomoyo was persistent too. She continued to trace his mouth wherever it goes as Takashi tried to avoid it.

Takashi had enough so he grabbed Tomoyo's arm. In effect, the soup that was in the spoon spilled over his pants.

"Oh, man!" he cried.

"I'm so sorry, Takashi-kun…" Tomoyo apologized.

"Look what you did now, idiot!" he said.

"Hey, she was sorry," Sakura cut in. "Don't be harsh to her."

"Oh, great, another one," he whispered to him self.

"No, it's okay," Tomoyo said. "It was my fault. I'll get a new pair of shorts." She stood up and left the room.

Takashi sighed, trying to cool his hot head off. He was sick. His anger only made it worse than before. He touched his forehead, feeling the throbbing pain inside, wincing.

A minute later, Tomoyo arrived, holding a new, blue pair of short. She approached Takashi.

"Here, Takashi-kun," she said. "Take this and change. I'm really sorry about the spill."

Takashi looked down and blew a sigh. "It's okay." He jumped out of bed, took the short from Tomoyo and walked out of the room to change.

When he came back, Tomoyo and Sakura were not there inside the room. He continued to walk inside the room and sat down on his bed.

The bowl of soup was on top of the table beside him. He took it and began slurping it. The soup tasted somewhat awkward. Since he got the ever-dreadful cold, he can't seem to taste the flavor of the soup.

While drinking his soup, he tried to remember the event that had happened this evening. The soup incident was funny at first glance. He smiled just recalling it.

Maybe he was too hard on Tomoyo, he thought. She _did_ got some soup on his pants, but she had been so kind to him—in weird kind of way, but he was hesitant to show any gratitude. It could his could main streak that held him from being grateful, but his good was trying to push him just to say "thank you" to her. He was too shy to say it.

X00X00X

A few hours later, Takashi calmed down on his bed, lying down and staring at the ceiling above. He was in deep thought, sighing heavy and looking depressed. His head hurt so much that he had no energy to get angry anymore. Any stress would just make his sickly status more unbearable, even with two nurses at his side.

He rolled to one side, trying to get a more comfortable position.

Moments later, the door swung open. Curious, Takashi rolled right, facing the door. He wondered who was coming inside. Since Sakura just left the house, it could mean only one thing.

"Tomoyo?" he said in a surprised tone. "W-what are you doing here?"

Yes, it was Tomoyo alright, wearing her pink, frilled night dress. Her long purple hair was braided and hung over her shoulder, overlapping to her chest. She brought a basin when she came in.

"Hi, Takashi-cha," she said. "Mind if I sleep here with you?"

W-what? What on earth was she talking about? Sleeping with Takashi?

Takashi blushed, seeing Tomoyo in her simple, yet elegant dress. Frankly, he had never seen a girl wearing that kind of dress before, or even having a girl to sleep with him.

He shook his head, trying to get out of the trance. "W-what?" He was confused and did not know what to do next.

"Don't worry, Takashi-cha, I won't hurt you," Tomoyo said. (What the hell is she talking about?)

Takashi's eyes twitched at that thought.

"I'll sleep here with you. So if you need anything, I'll be here to help," she said. "Besides, you need somebody to watch over you."

Takashi made a wide-eyed expression at that and his cheeks blushed. He was quite surprised to hear that from Tomoyo. That went through him pretty good. In fact, he felt safer when he heard that from her, but can't help to shudder.

He sighed and said, "O-okay…"

Tomoyo just smiled at him.

It was a hazy evening. Rain had poured down in their place, making the climate cold, and a good time to sleep. This made Takashi sleep better.

Tomoyo was sleeping soundly beside Takashi's bed in a futon. Her hair spread across the futon in a messy pattern.

Four minutes past one, Tomoyo got up from her futon. Her eyes looked dazed as she stood up and approached a small table behind her.

Tomoyo turned to Takashi with a smile on her face. She looked on while Takashi slept like an innocent child, which made Tomoyo smile even wider.

It was so dark that the moon's radiant light only showed their shiny silhouette.

Takashi rolled over, now sleeping on his chest with a hand sticking out of the bed's edge. He slept like he never slept before.

There was a basin filled with water and a small, blue, towel on that small table. She took the towel and dipped it in the basin with cold water. She made sure that it was all soaked up before she lifted it up and squeezed out the excess water from it.

Turning around, Tomoyo approached, who was now sleeping on his back. She placed the blue towel over his forehead. She pressed it down on him, making sure that some of the water in that towel dampened the forehead. She smiled after that.

She smiled again as she gazed at Yamazaki's sleeping face. He looked like an innocent child sleeping with no worries at all.

The girl turned around and approached the basin again. There was another towel lying beside it. She took it and soaked it in the basin.

She sat down beside Takashi, then stared at him for a few seconds.

Takashi hadn't been taking a bath lately because of his condition, so Tomoyo took the liberty to…sponge bath Takashi.

She started on his arms. She lifted Takashi's wimpy arm up while her other hand wiped the arm slowly and softly.

She twisted her body, facing the round table with the basin, soaked the towel in it, and squeezed the excess water. She turned back to Takashi and continued wiping him.

Takashi didn't seem to be bothered by this. He was just there sleeping soundly, not a worry in his mind. The feared-by-all guy was tamed by a little cold.

After finishing the two arms, she turned her attention to his head.

Tomoyo took off the towel over his forehead and wiped his left cheek with her towel.

Takashi felt the cotton-soft surface of the towel, making him moan softly. It felt good for him, but he didn't bother to know who was doing it—Too sleepy.

_Ooh, he's really harmless when he's asleep._ Tomoyo giggled at that thought.

She brushed his black, messy hair, caressing him passionately while wiping the other cheek. Her hand crawled to his neck and stroked the towel on it.

The feeling was sensual that Takashi moaned again. Tomoyo smiled, happy to see Takashi was feeling better.

"Oka-san…" he mumbled.

Tomoyo was quite shock when she heard that word from him. Her mouth gaped into an oval, her eyes widened, and then her expression change to pure sympathy.

"Oh Takashi…" she said, smiling.

Takashi suddenly opened his eyes slowly. The first thing he saw was the shrouded-by-the-dark ceiling above. The next he saw was Tomoyo's head over his face. He was quite dazed from his sleep that he did not recognize her at first.

"Tomoyo?" he said.

The girl above him tilted her sideways and placed a hand on his neck, then the same hand touched his cheek.

"You're all sweaty, Takashi-cha," Tomoyo said softly.

"What?" he groaned.

"You need to change clothes." Tomoyo turned around and left the room.

"What was that all about?" he asked his self.

Minutes later, Tomoyo was back in the room with a T-shirt in hand. She approached Takashi and sat beside him.

"Get up, Takashi-cha," she said.

"What? Why?" he asked.

"You're all sweaty. You need to change your shirt," she replied.

Takashi slowly got up and sat. Tomoyo then removed the shirt he was wearing. She held a towel on her hand and began wiping Takashi's chest, neck and back. Since Takashi was half sleep, he did not react much. He just moaned.

"There." Tomoyo said, smiling. She took the shirt crumpled the end to the collar and slipped it to Takashi.

Tomoyo helped Takashi lie down once more. She smiled wider, seeing Takashi back to his sleep. She brushed his hair softly with her right hand, happy to see Takashi feeling better.

X00X00X

The morning was chilly, and the sun's rays shined dimly as it went through the glass window of a room.

Takashi was in bed, sleeping soundly as the sun rose for a new start. Unfortunately, he wasn't as active as the sun. Covered with a blanket, he was fast asleep.

The door slowly opened. A shadow stalked behind the door and a female hand stuck out of the door's edge.

Tomoyo's head peeked out of behind the door, wearing the same nurse cap she wore last time. She was staring at the sleeping boy.

The purple-haired girl strolled inside of the room; her blue eyes stared at him while she approached him. She smiled, happy to see him improving.

She lifted up her hand and placing it over Takashi's forehead. It felt warm.

_Oh, Takashi…_ she thought to her self. She smiled and slowly rubbed her hand against Takashi's forehead.

Takashi moaned softly, feeling the friction of his forehead and Tomoyo's hand rubbing against each other. He winced and slowly opened his eyes. He turned his head to his side and noticed Tomoyo standing beside him still wearing the nurse uniform.

"Oh, Good Morning, Takashi," Tomoyo said to him.

Yamazaki was still dazed from his slumber. His eyes were squinty. He didn't even realize where he was. He sat up on his bed, bending a knee up.

He looked at Tomoyo. "Hey."

Tomoyo looked smiled. "How are you feeling today?" she asked.

Takashi looked at Tomoyo. "Fine, I guess," he replied. "I think my fever has left me."

Tomoyo smiled as Takashi sat up.

He looked away from Tomoyo. "Hey, uh…" He paused for a moment, trying to pick his words. He faced Tomoyo, but his eyes were looking down; his cheeks blushed a little like red diagonal lines.

"Yes?" she asked.

Takashi gulped hard and said, "T-thanks for…taking care of me. I…I—I'm grate…ful for that…"

After hearing that from Takashi, Tomoyo only did was smile at him. She was very happy to hear that from him.

"Don't mention it, Takashi-kun," she replied. "I'm just being a friend to you. You don't need to thank me."

Takashi looked at her.

_She's something alright,_ he thought. _I never thought she was could so kind to me._

He then looked away.

"Is there something wrong?" Tomoyo asked.

Takashi faced Tomoyo. "Nothing."

"You should rest now," she said.

"I got to go home," Takashi said, moving his legs at the side of the bed. He slowly stood up, looking taller than Tomoyo. Tomoyo backed a few steps away, leaving space for Takashi to stand.

"Oh you just got here," Tomoyo protested. "Can't you stay here for a while?"

"I just slept here overnight," he said. "Wasn't that enough for you?"

Tomoyo shook her head. "No. Oh please, Takashi, I just want to take care of you until you're really fine."

"Whaa?" Takashi raised an eyebrow at her. He definitely did not understand why Tomoyo's so persistent.

"I don't want you to feel lonely when you're sick," Tomoyo said. "Science showed that your sickness will get worse if you are depressed or lonely. It is best to have someone looking over for you and keeping you company. This will help you recover more, and feels good to."

"So now you're lecturing me?" he said.

The purple-haired girl nodded. "Oh please, Takashi, will stay for a while?" Now she was looking more sincere than before with those innocent puppy eyes.

A sweat bead appeared behind Takashi's head. He was overwhelmed by Tomoyo's pleading. He was very reluctant about this stay-in-Tomoyo's house thing. It was bothering him. Not only that, he was feeling very embarrassed now from the entire treatment he had received from her. Is he going to give in or will he be stubborn enough to ignore her.

"Sure, why not?" Takashi said, looking away from Tomoyo.

Tomoyo's expression suddenly changed.

"Oh really?"

"Sure." Takashi lowered his head and sighed.

"Oh, Thank you, Takashi-cha!"

"Stop calling me Takashi-cha. I'm not a kid you know."

"But it sounds so cute!"

"Cut it out!"

_At least someone's going to take care of me,_ Takashi thought. He sighed.

X00X00X

Hours have passed. The sun had risen up in the sky, brightening the suburbs up. Its warmth covered the area like a sheet of blanket. Its rays were showered down and gave light and life to the people who were awake at this hour, and the wind rustled the leaves of a garden nearby. Some of the tree's leave fell and landed on the soft ground below.

Three days had passed since Takashi got sick. He was now back on his feet. Those three were long, but it came to be the most memorable three days he has ever had.

Takashi sat on his seat, staring again at the background outside the window beside.

Tomoyo was there, looking at him. She smiled, knowing Takashi was present today. She stood up and approached him.

"Hey, Takashi-cha," Tomoyo said.

Takashi turned his head to Tomoyo. "Oh, hi, Daidouji."

"You feeling better?" she asked.

Takashi blushed a little and said, "Uh…yeah."

"Good to hear it." She smiled.

The two stared at each other with a smile on their faces.

"Hey, Yamazaki!" a familiar voice shouted.

There stood Meilin beside Tomoyo.

"Meilin-cha!" Tomoyo said.

Meilin's eyes were glued on Takashi, staring at him.

"Listen here, Yamazaki," she began, "That ball game last week was unofficial alright? You didn't tell me that you're sick when we started that. So I decided that we have rematch."

Takashi was confused about this, but he played.

"Ookay?" he said.

"Good." Meilin said. "We'll have the rematch sooner or later."

"Whatever." He said, looking uninterested.

At the classroom door, there was a girl staring at Takashi. She had those evil and sadistic eyes that make someone shudder. She narrowed her eyes and turned away from the door.

In a nearby classroom, two women were leaning against the wall. They looked like tough guy who could really kick some butt. One had blonde, shoulder-length hair, and the other one had long, flowing, jet-black hair, dangling behind her. Both of them were wearing school uniforms.

The same girl that stalked in class D-146 came inside the classroom of those two girls. She approached them with an angry look on her face.

"He's here," she said.

The blonde haired looked at her. "Oh really?"

"So he's back," the black haired girl said. "It has begun isn't it?" She looked at the blonde haired girl.

The blonde haired girl grinned devilishly.

"Time for our revenge."

* * *

**Is he in trouble or what?**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: It took some time, but here it is. The lastet chapter. Now the funs starts. Enjoy! Read 'n Review**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10: Double Trouble**

The least thing Takashi need was a trip back to his school. After three days with Tomoyo, his personality changed…slightly.

Sitting in bench was Takashi himself, his head resting on the bench. He was exhausted from his so boring Algebra class. Learning this subject from a gay teacher was something he always hated, beside the fact that the teacher was gay in all. The subject was hell like this teacher.

He gave out a soft sigh, then rose up from the bench. Placing his hand on his waists, then he took off.

It was recess time and the afternoon was bright because of the sun shining above the campus. There were few clouds floating in the sky, relieving the blue color of the sky. It was a wonder Takashi looked so gloomy.

While he was walking on the path walk to his classroom, he bumped in to a girl with long, jet black hair. Both of them bounced off each other. The girl went out-of-balance and landed on the pavement butt first.

"Ow!" The girl looked up and saw Takashi staring at her. She looked a little shocked to see his face.

"You okay?" Takashi asked. He reached his hand out for the girl.

The girl was in shock and stared at him, but that expression soon changed to anger. Her eyes frowned at him. The jet-black haired girl stood up on her own, dusted her skirt off and stared at Yamazaki.

"Hmph!" she said, raising her chin up and walked passed him.

Takashi watched her go right passed him. He raised an eyebrow. "What was that?"

X00X00X

Takashi slid the sliding door open and entered his oh-so-typical classroom. He walked passed Tomoyo and Sakura, who were talking to each other and did not notice him coming. He sat on his seat and sighed.

"Oh, hi, Takashi-kun," Tomoyo said. She was in front of him, smiling happily at him.

Takashi turned his head and looked at Tomoyo. "Oh, Tomoyo..."

"How's your day?" Tomoyo asked.

Yamazaki looked away for a second before he replied. "I have better days," he replied.

Tomoyo raised an eyebrow. "What does that mean?"

"Hey, Takashi-cha," a familiar voice said behind Tomoyo.

Tomoyo and Takashi looked behind her back. It was Nakuru, looking as perky as ever.

"Oh Nakuru-cha," Tomoyo said.

Nakuru waved at them and giggled. She leaned in front Takashi. "How are you today, Takashi-cha?"

Takashi narrowed his slit-eyes more when he saw perky Nakuru's face. He stared at the window beside him, trying to ignore her.

Nakuru frowned and pouted.

"Hey come on, answer me!"

"Hey, Yamazaki," a familiar said right behind Nakuru.

All of them turned around to see who it was. Tomoyo was the first to recognize her.

"Oh, Meilin-cha," she said.

Meilin stared straightly at Takashi, who in turn, stared back.

"What do you want?" Takashi asked.

"It's about the dare thing..." she said. "Maybe we could...uh...reconsider..."

Takashi raised an eyebrow at the the blue haired girl.

"Could we just forget the basketball match?" she said. "Let's forget that it ever happened."

He glanced at her. Meilin justlowered her head in shame.

Takashi let out a smirk. "So what do you want me to do?" he asked, trying to make Meilin repeat it.

Meilin sighed and muttered, "I just want to call off the match..."

"What?"

"I want to call...off the match."

Takashi chuckled a little, looking at Meilin pleading at him. Funny thing was, he felt not Meilin his lowly slave. He got no mood for it.

"I thought you said we're going to have a rematch sooner or later," he asked.

Meilin was silent for a second. A sweat bead appeared behind, showing how confused she was, then she blushed. She remembered.

"I--uh... Well..." Meilin was speechless. She didn't how to put it and began to sweat profusely.

She laughed nervously. "Could we... rearrange that?"

Takashi raised an eyebrow at her pleading face. He could see through that saving face of hers and knew someday she would get back at him.

He looked away and said, "Go ahead. Do whatever you like. Don't bother me again."

X00X00X

The long, jet black-haired girl entered to her classroom. She was panting heavily when she entered. Her face gave off a lot of steam seconds after she got in. She touched her chest, feeling the intense beats of her heart.

"What's wrong," a girl said.

She looked slightlyt o her side and a blond-haired girl leaning against theclassroom wall.

"Ana..." sheblurted out to the blond-haired girl.

The blond-haired girl raised an eyebrow, her dark eyes eyes staring at her.

Ana was about five-two inches tall with a lean body structure and mature-looking face. She had beautiful cream-toned skin. She looked more like a maiden, but her eyes did not show any of it. She wore the school's uniform and looked like a fighter.

"What's up with you, Kira?" she asked the black-haired girl in her stern voice..

Kira, with her long jet black-hair, straightened her self.

"Out of my way, jerk!" a girl shouted behind Kira and Ana.

A long black haired girl shoved a wimpy boy to the wall as she stormed in the classroom. She looked like Kira but her dark eyes negated it.

"Oh, Akira," Kira said.

"Oh, sis," Akira said mildly.

"Akira," Ana called.

Akira looked at Ana. Their eyes met and both of them stared at each other's faces.

"What brings you here," Akira said to Ana.

"Yamazaki," replied Ana.

Akira's facial expression instantly changed, hearing Yamazaki's name; her eyes widened.

X00X00X

A few hours had passed, and Class D-146 was having their English class. The class was not what was cranked up to be.

The English class was boring and uninteresting. That was happening now. The teacher was quite slow and grey--not literally, but she was the kind of teacher you could ignore and just sleep on your desk.

Takashi, like all the student in class, leanded over his desk, resting on his hand and looking at the window while the oh-so-boring teacher blabbered about the lesson for this hour. His eyes looks their were about to fall down.

Tomoyo glanced at Takashi while Meilin was dozing off beside her. She then returned takign down notes from the teacher's lectures.

Takashi had gone tired of staring outside the window. It only made him even bored as minutes became hours in his world.

He sighed and turned his head right, glancing at the window. That second, a long line of students appearing and disappearing in the window.

Yamazaki stared at the window of students to kill time. At that same moments, his eyes met with one girl in that line. Takashi's slit-eyes made contact with a blonde-haired girl'sserious, pearl black eyes. That second alarmed Takashi that he sat up straight up while he stared at the girl until the end of the window sill. That lowly, cold stare from that blond girlbothered him. All he could was frown.

X00X00X

It had a long day. The afternoon, as usual, was painted red orange by the sun setting for the night. The climate was cold too likea cubeice setting down, melting, while the wind blows its mist to the air and in the faces of the students walking out of the Seijo High campus.

Takashi stayedthat afternoon, and he was alone in his classroom, nothing but arranged tables and chairs, wiped chalkboard and the rays of the sunset draping down on his face.

The sun's setting rays didn't help much to compensate the chill inside the classroom, but there he was, staring down on his desk, thinking deeply. Soon, he stood up and left the classroom.

Yamazaki went to the locker room to get his stuff. He opened his locker, and to his surprise, he saw anotherletter over his sneakers. He grew quizically as he stared at the letter, raising an eyebrow to add.

"What the hell is this..." he muttered as he took the letter out, opened it and read it.

It said:

_Hi, Takashi! How are you today? I'm just writing to you to see if you fine today. I'm sorry if didn't meet today. I have so much work--assignments to take care off, so I didn't have time to check up on you. My annoying teacher wants my assignments done or else... _'  
_So that's it_

_Regards,  
Nakuru-cha_

Takashi smirked after reading that short letter. Now he understood why Nakuru wasn't around to annoy him this afternoon. No wonder. Man. She's such an annoying girl.

He folded back and inserted to the envelope, then placed back to his locker and pulls out his sneaker. Can't leave without his Nike sneakers. Grabbing his backpack, he walked out of the building to the school gate.

Yamazaki strolled to the dusty ground to the schoo's main gateway. He was in peace as he walked, looking up the orange-red sky above; the sun in front of him, shining dimly.

He faced front, looking at his way. At the gate, he saw a young girl with long black hair, about an inch shorter than him self, leaning against the gate. It looked like she was waiting for someone. The blinding flash of sun made his sight a blur that he can't get a good picture of she was looking at.

He shaded his eyes from the light with his right hand. His sight got clearer now and noticed that girl, wearing the school's uniform, was staring at him as walked towards her. The girl stared a cold stare at him which troubled him.

Takashi got nearer to her, then she stepped a foot forward and faced him.

"Yamazaki?" she said.

The dark haired boy stood a meter away from her and raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Yeah?" he replied. He gazed at the gril top to bottom and noticed something. "You're the one I bumped in to last time! Now what do _you_ want?"

The girl frowned at him. Her dark eyes shimmered from the shadow of her dark hair. She looked at Takashi, looking like she was stepping up against him.

"We want to talk," she said.

Takashi raised an eyebrow. "Talk about what?"

Suddenly, out-of-nowhere, along black haired girl walked up behind Takashi and another one, a shoulder lengthed, blond haird girl, right beside him. Both of them werewearing the girl'sSeijo High uniform.This alarmed him as the girl closed on him. Now the girls were a meter away from him.

He balled his first at each girl sorrounding him. "What do you want?"

"Come with us," Ana, the blond girl, said.

Takashi was sorrounded by three girls. He could take them on--no problem, but there was something bothering that him. He was curious, so he played along. He walked with the three girls.

There walked to the deserted outdoor of the school; the court Takashi and Meilin once used in a one-on-one game of basketball. The three girls were behind, so he turned around.

"So what do you want," Takashi said. "I have no time for games..."

"Yeah you're right," the other long black haired girl said.

Yamazaki turned his head to the girl. "You got a name?"

"Akira and my friend here is Ana," she replied while her dark eyes stared at his slit-eyes, pointing at the blond haired girl.

"You know about the _DeCult, _do you?" Ana asked.

Takashi tucked his hands in his pockets and faced Ana, looking like he care nothing about it.

"I've heard about them."

"So you know they have girl friends, right?" she added.

"Sure, I've heard they were as ruthless as those..." Something came in thought as Takashi finishing his sentence. He looked surprised and looked at Ana one more time, then grinned.

He took four steps backward and gazed three girls. His grinned grew wider.

"So, you're those posses those boys have," Takashi said. "You're the _DeCult_ girls, aren't ya?"

Akira grinned. He was right. Ana and her were those girls Yamazaki have mentioned.

"So, you've heard about us," Ana said.

"Yeah." Takashi agreed. "I heard about you girls beating weaklings too, just as your boyfriends--even girls. You can as ruthless as a bull seeing a blood in front of his eyes."

"Grr! What did you say?" Akira snapped, then charges toward Yamazaki with a balled fist along side her head.

Takashi grinned before ducking away from the punch. "Too slow."

"Grr. Darn you!" Akira deliveries another attack; a roundhouse kick to the head.

Takashi was agile enough, dodging the kick effortlessly with smirk on his face, but the girl wouldn't let up. She attacks him again with right hook.

Yamazaki caught the fist in mid-flight. He just smirked at Akira, staring down on her with his sheepish eyes, understood he's going to retaliate.

"You're too slow, girl," he said. "Now take this!" Yamazaki launched a counter-attackl; a huge hit to Akira's gut. The blow hit her squarely to her stomach, stunning her.

"Aak..." she groaned, her arms wrapped around her waist.

Akira grimaced in pain as it surges to her. Yamazaki could only grin as he watches her groaning in pain. Not much he could about.

"Now, who's next..." Before he could even finish his sentence, Ana sucker-punched him on the face and was pulled back from that massive blow.

Yamazaki staggered to recover from that blow, but Ana a step ahead of him. Before he could see it coming, she unloaded a haymaker to hisleft cheekand he got that shot pretty well.

Takashi backed two meters away from them, touching his injured chin. Blood streamed out at the side of that cheek and began wiping it off. He glared at them angrily. He did not expect for them to be this good in fighting.

"Well, you're tougher than I thought," Ana said. "Seems those beating you get from all those fighting is really helping you."

"Hnngghe! That was a good shot," Takashi praised, standing up and faced Ana. "I guess you're something after all."

Ana grinned back at him, placing her right hand on her bent hip, showing some spunk. Akira was right behind her glaring angrily at Takashi. She was on to him.

"You're gonna pay from that hit," Akira said.

Takashi bent his knee slight and raised his arms in front of him, waving his hands back and forth rapidly.

"Well come and get it."

Akira frowned. She then ran toward Takashi, who was waiting for this moment.

"Yaa!" Akira unloaded a fist to Takashi, but he evaded it.

"Nyaa!" She kicked him from the side, but his left arm blocked the kick.

"Cha!" The girls launched another fist to him, yet she missed again.

Out of nowhere, Ana just popped at Takashi's side.

"What the--" He ducked down, avoiding her left hook. It wasn't over yet. After that sneak attack, Akiracaught a opening to attack. She grinned.

"Hyah!" She side-kicked Takashi squarely to the gut, sending him flying and crashing to the ground.

"Aaaah!" hecried as he crashed down to the ground. Takashi quickly rose up, touching his abdomen and wincing from the pain.

Akira laughed. "Pay back."

Takashi frowned at her and growled. That teamwork of theirs really caught him off-guard. It was shocking, even for him.

"How about that, Yamazaki?" Akira chuckled.

Takashi sneered at them as he gets to his feet. It's a handicapped match for him. These girl were not ordinary girls, they were good in fighting, and he can't somehow match up his skills with theirs at this moment.

"Now I'm mad," he said.

Ana only grinned at that remark. She was pretty confident that Akira and her self could beat this guy with no seconds flat. Akira was just itching for a fight and couldn't wait to do so.

"Had enough, Yamazaki?" Ana asked Takashi. "There is no way YOU can beat us."

"Pss! Sure, I'm no match," he said, not really meaning it.

Ana grinned at his sarcastic reply. "You're a tough one, aren't cha?"

Akira stepped forward, point a finger at Yamazaki. "And now, YOU'RE going to pay on what you have done to our boyfriends!"

Takash puffed out a laugh. "Is this ALL about? Revenge for your injured loved ones?" He lowered his head down while his right index finger and thumb clasped on his forehead. He then faced them once more.

"Oh this is something," he said.

Akira sneered at Takashi. "You think it was funny? Beating the hell out of my lovely boy?"

Takashi smirked. "The thing is, I do."

"Grr!" Akira growled. "You'll pay for that!"

Yamazaki just grinned... "Sure I will."

Akira darted toward Takashi and Takashi darted too--toward her. They were in a head-on collision with each as their momentum increase

Akira started first. She kick Takashi from the left, but Takashi armblocked it. She launches another attack to the head, but Takashi evaded easily. Takashi counters, sending a fist to her right cheek. Both of them were a brawl before Ana joined in.

The two combatants broke off, then Ana showed with a roundhouse kick to Takashi head. Her skirt flew from the force of her swing, showing off her white pantie underneath. She then chained it with a quickly executed sidekick.

Yamazaki placed his forearms in front of his abdomen, blocking the kick from Ana. Akira was still in the game and punched Takashi squarely to the cheek dead on. He quickly recovers from that hit and punched back, but the shot missed her completely.

Ana swung her body around, sending her heel to Takashi's right cheek. Like in slow-motion, her heel made its impression to his face. The force of that kick knocked him back from his feet, pushing to his left side—THUD! He crashed down to the ground.

Yamazaki grimaced from the pain, wincing. He staggered to get up to his feet, but not enough to see Akira's fist flying toward his face. PAK! Her knuckles were driven to his face, then drove her knee to his gut as quick as that.

"Ahk!" he groaned, feeling the knee in his gut. His left hand tried to grope his abdomen, but Akira wasn't finish with him. She pulled her right arm back behind her ear and unloaded a massive strike to his cheek again more devastating than the last one. It looked Takashi was losing the fight.

He was about to collapse until his right leg did not let him fall. His eyes flashed with anger. Adrenaline coursed through his system, giving a quick surge energy; energy which he used to rise up and haymakered Akria with.

"Ah!" Akira cried as she received the blow from Yamazaki, crashing down the floor and stunned for the moment.

"What the…" Ana was so shocked to see that. It was like it happened in flash—Takashi fought back.

Takashi laughed, his shoulder shaking up and down as he laughed. He raised his head and looked at Ana.

"Do you even think you can beat me that easily?" he quizzed at Ana.

"No way!" Ana exclaimed, stunned to see Takashi grinning at her. She frowned and gritted her teeth in anger. She was determined to beat the hell out of him.

She sprinted toward Takashi with a balled fist beside. "Hyaaaaaaah!" She unloaded the fist toward Takashi. He saw it coming and redirected it upward with his forearm.

"Huh?" In slow-motion, Takashi pulls an arm block to Ana and redirected her offense upward. Her momentum and shock got the better of her as she closed in to Takashi. He then grabbed one of Ana's arms and pulled her over his shoulder. The force sent her flying over Takashi. Not a moment soon, she crashed down the ground, her skirt still flying in the air.

She groaned as her back collided with solid ground, her other arm and legs spread across the ground, not moving an inch, panting. That wasn't enough for him. He raised his fist over his head. He grinned at Ana's wincing face before calling his fist down to her exposed abdomen.

"STOP!" a female voice shouted.

Yamazaki quickly stopped; his fist was about a centimeter away from Ana's abdomen. He looked to the direction where he heard the shout. It was the other long black haired, but had sincere eyes unlike Akira.

"Please stop," she said. "They can't battle anymore…" She was crying. Tears streamed down her cheeks, looking pitiful—not the serious-looking one he saw back at the gate.

Takashi stared at her as he stood up to his feet. He dusted his clothes and walked a meter away from Ana, who was lying on the ground, her chest moved up and down as she panted.

Suddenly, her expression changed to fear. The girl took a step back as Takashi walked toward her. She was trembling in fear; her hands were over mouth.

Takashi stared at her, smiling—not a malicious smile, only a smile. He turned around and walked back to Ana. Akira was still lying on the ground, wincing on her pain.

"That's enough for today," Takashi said, looking down at Ana.

Ana grimaced under Takashi. She was too exhausted and humiliated to face him. She groaned.

"If you didn't have enough, just call me, girl," he said.

Yamazaki took a last look on Ana, then took off, leaving two beat up girls and a crying one in the outdoor court.


End file.
